


Little adventures of Qian Kun

by Kuns_Kloud



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Caretaker!Hendery, Caretaker!Lucas, Caretaker!Sicheng, Caretaker!Ten, Caretaker!Xiaojun, Caretaker!YangYang, Little!Kun, M/M, NCT appears in a few chapters, another self indulgent fic, im sorry, you’ll find out who are the littles in NCT as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuns_Kloud/pseuds/Kuns_Kloud
Summary: Kun is a responsible leader, often looking after his members. But what happens behind the scenes, when all the cameras are turned off?Alternate: Join Little Kun in his adventures as he captures the hearts of his fellow group mates.INDEFINITE HIATUS
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun, Qian Kun/Everyone, Qian Kun/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Qian Kun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 36
Kudos: 157





	1. Little Kunnie learns to trust

**Author's Note:**

> Not an English speaker, please excuse any mistakes I make along the way. Read the end notes for more. 
> 
> The first few chapters will be long as we find out how the members react to little Kun. I can’t guarantee that the chapters after that would be equally as long or longer but please continue to support my fanfic!

Kun sighed. It was a tough day at work today. He had spent hours upon hours practicing the choreography for their upcoming comeback. Not wanting to drag the other members behind, he had told them to head home first and that he would see them later. The other members shared worried looks with each other, knowing Kun is a perfectionist and would not stop until he got the choreography perfectly. Assuring them that he would not stay for long, he ushered them out of the studio before heading back to practice. Kun had not kept his promise, however, as he realised too late that he had practiced till midnight. Kun called it a day, being way too tired to move another inch.

Taking out the keys to the dorm with aching muscles, Kun just couldn’t wait to take a warm, hot bath and wrap himself up in his soft bear onesie. He’s sure Mr Snuggles, his huge plush toy lion, misses him dearly. He giggled at the thought, feeling himself slip into little space. Kun shook his head, slapping his face lightly. “Soon,” he thought, “wait a while longer, Kunnie”. Kun had to be careful about his little space, he didn’t want the other members to find out about it after all. What would they say when they found out? How would they react? Kun shivered at that thought as he unlocked the doors and walked in.

The dorm was dark and quiet to Kun’s relief. The members seem to have gone to sleep. Kun was lucky enough to win his own room during the “rock-paper-scissors tournament of 2020” where they fought for the luxury of having the privacy of their own room. Kun had ultimately won the tournament, much to Sicheng’s dismay. This had allowed Kun to fall into little space more often, not just in his personal music studio. After a nice and relaxing shower, Kun had crashed into the comfort of his bed. Taking out a toy box in the shape of a treasure chest from under his bed, he unlocked it with a key the stored away in a drawer beside his bed. He could never be too careful. 

The toy box was filled with colouring books, crayons, colour pencils, a small toy piano, a pacifier, multiple sets of onesies and finally, his beloved mr snuggles. Kun puts on an oversized brown onesie from the toy box and pulls mr snuggles from out of its confined space in the box. Kun let out a small giggle, falling completely into little space. “Hello mr snuggles, didcha miss me?” Kun asked his lovely companion. “Of course I did, Kunnie, you’re my best friend!” Kun waves mr snuggles around, answering for it in the deepest, gruffest voice he could. Mr snuggles is, in fact, a terrifying lion after all. Kun gave mr snuggles a good hug, mr snuggles loved cuddles and who was Kun to say no? “How about we colour, mr snuggles?” Kun took out his colouring set before mr snuggles could answer. He knew what mr snuggle’s answer was going to be anyways. 

Kun placed a pacifier in his mouth as he opened up his colouring book to a new page. He snuggled mr snuggles as he coloured, humming proudly at his creation. Halfway through colouring his little house, there was a knock at his door. Kun froze, staring at the door. Did big Kun leave the door unlocked? He had no time to react as the door swung open, revealing Ten to be behind the door. “Hey Kun, sorry to bother you so late at night but I wanted to check up on you-“ Ten paused his rambling, trying to make sense of the scene in front of him. There was Kun, in a huge bear onesie and a big stuffed lion, colouring on a colouring book and sucking on a pacifier. Ten blinked. He pinched himself. Ow. Okay, so this wasn’t a dream. 

Kun looked at Ten, his heart beating wildly. Oh no. Kun’s worst fears are coming true. Soon, ten would be telling all the members that Kun is a freak and he’ll be isolated and no one would talk to him and he’ll be forever alone and- Kun shook his head and covered his ears, tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn’t handle it, everything was all crashing down. He suddenly felt another body envelope him, hugging him tightly. He could feel Ten rubbing his back, comforting him as he whispered soft encouragements in his ear. Kun calmed down, reducing to nothing but sniffles. Ten looked at him but without any distaste, much to Kun’s surprise. He had very much expected Ten to call him mean names but that didn’t seem to be the case. 

“Are you okay with telling me what’s happening, Kun ge?” Kun nodded his head, he very much owed Ten an explanation after being so nice to him. “ ‘m Kunnie. Seven years old!” Kun showed seven fingers to Ten to prove his point. Ten tilted his head in confusion. “You’re seven?“ Kun nodded excitedly. “Hold on.” Ten said as he whipped out his phone, trusty Google would help his situation. After minutes of searching, Ten finally came across the term “little space”. “So... you’re a little?” Kun nodded. “I see...” It’ll take Ten a while to get used to it but little Kunnie doesn’t seem bring any harm, besides, Kunnie looks quite cute in the onesie. Ten reached out to pet his head and cooed when Kunnie leaned into the touch. “Baby?” Kun looked up, responding to Ten’s call. So Kunnie answers to that name too. Interesting. “You don’t have to worry, baby, I won’t tell anyone your secret. Only when you’re comfortable with talking about it.” Ten smiled, holding out his pinkie for a pinkie promise. Kun visibly brightened up, hooking his pinky with Ten’s. “Mr snuggles will eat you if you break your promise!” Kunnie smiled back, holding mr snuggles up. 

“Mr snuggles? Nice to meet you.” Ten faced the lion, unhooking his pinkie to reach his hand out for a handshake. Kunnie giggled and placed mr snuggle’s paw into Ten’s hand. Ten shook it with a serious expression which made Kunnie laugh more. “Nice to meet you too, Mr Ten. Kunnie talks a lot about you.” A gruffly voice answered and Kunnie gasps. “Mr snuggles!” Kunnie covered it’s mouth. “Mr snuggles talks too much around strangers, he should sit at the time out chair” Kunnie pointed at the small stool at the corner of the room. Ten shrugged. “A punishment is a punishment.” He replied, Ten could see betrayal showing on the toy lion’s eyes as Kunnie stood up to place mr snuggles on the time out spot.

Ten was surprised when Kunnie immediately jumped onto Ten afterwards, hugging him tightly. “S-sorry if I scared you, Tennie” Kunnie whispered softly. Ten smiled and rubbed Kunnie’s back. “It’s alright, baby, you’re too cute to scare me.” He felt Kunnie whine about being a scary bear and chuckled to himself. “Say... do you happen to have a caretaker, baby?” Ten asked. Kunnie sat up and shook his head, looking down at the ground. “Kunnie was too scared to tell anyone..” 

“How would you like me to be your caretaker then?”

“You.. you really mean that?” Kunnie asked, shock evident in his eyes. He looked like he was about to cry again. Ten nodded his head. “You can just call me daddy.” Ten teased. Kunnie, oblivious to Ten’s teasing, squealed and shouted, “daddy! daddy! daddy!” Ten hurriedly covered Kunnie’s mouth, blushing. “Shhh, not too loud, you don’t want others to hear you, right?” Kunnie nodded, eyes still wide. “Let’s not use the word daddy.. it’s not appropriate. Why don’t you call me TenTen instead?” Kunnie was far too innocent, he was a toddler after all. Ten swore to do anything to protect this little bean and his precious smile, even if he had to die for it. Kunnie smiled and nodded, hugging Ten tight. “Love you, TenTen” Kunnie mumbled, drifting off to sleep.


	2. Little Kunnie meets the others

Kun woke up to the sound of his alarm. Mr snuggles tucked snugly by his side. He smiled warmly at the stuffed animal, picking it up and tucking it back into the toy box. Everything he had used that night was placed neatly back into the box. Kun smiled even wider. Ten really is such a good caretaker. Hiding the toy box back under his bed, he walked out to the kitchen of the dorm. Thanks to his good mood, Kun decided to make some bacon and eggs, primarily to thank one person but ultimately decided that all the members deserve a good fulfilling meal. As he cooked, Sicheng and Ten entered the room. Kun gave them a small smile as they greeted him good morning. He could feel Ten’s gaze lingering on him. 

Soon, breakfast was ready and all the members were finally present. Yang Yang and Lucas were groggily poking their eggs, the effects of sleep still clouding them. Sicheng was scarfing down the food presented on his plate while defending any scraps of food from leaving his plate into Guanheng’s as they fought each other for more. Ten was seated next to him, holding his hand underneath the table. Kun felt warm. He could feel his little feeling comforted around Ten and that made Kun very happy. Ten seemed like a reliable caretaker and he was sure Kunnie would enjoy spending time with him. 

Big Kun was right, Kunnie thought. TenTen is an amazing caretaker. TenTen had been his caretaker for a week now and he was nothing but a joy to be around. TenTen has bought him a toy plane which Kunnie has not let go of ever since. “Planes are really cool, TenTen!” Kunnie would exclaim, running around the empty room with the plane held up in his arms, as high as he could. TenTen would also offer nice cuddles for Kunnie every time he comes to see him. TenTen had made Kunnie’s nicknames “baby” and “dandan” which Kunnie has secretly enjoyed. Now, every time big Kun were to hear the word baby, he would feel himself slip a little. 

Kunnie was fine with only having TenTen as his caretaker. He was lucky enough to even have one! But Kunnie couldn’t help but imagine what the other members would be like as caretakers. His heart felt warm at the thought of all seven of them huddled together, with Kunnie at the centre of attention. However, Kunnie can’t be too greedy, TenTen was enough for him. At least, that’s what he settled for at first.

It was a normal off day for WayV, nothing too out of the ordinary as Kun was scrolling through his phone. The other members were out to have lunch while Kun stayed back at the dorm. Out of curiosity, he searched his name up on twitter to see what his fans have been up to. He chuckled to himself as he read the posts of his fans crying over their recent photoshoot. He went back to the search bar, only to see one of the recommended searches was “Qian Kun fat”. Kun felt nauseous. He knew that he shouldn’t click on it but curiosity got to the better of him. Scrolling through the feed, he came across multiple accounts calling him fat. Kun had been trying to keep slim ever since he joined SM and he felt the hard work all drain away due to the amount of people teasing his weight. 

Kun couldn’t handle it. Tears threatened to spill out as he fell deeper into little space. Kunnie blinked. Reaching up to touch his eyes, he found it to be stained with tears. Kunnie looked at the phone in his hand and started to read the comments. Kunnie may not be able to read much but he understood what fat meant. He saw his name getting associated with the work multiple times and connected the two dots together. People were calling him names. Kunnie felt more tears drip down his face. Soon, he wasn’t able to hold back any longer, wailing loudly for TenTen to come back. No one liked him, Kunnie thought, he was fat and unlikeable. Kunnie was crying so loudly that he didn’t hear the door unlock. 

“Kun ge? What’s wrong?” He heard a voice speak. Turning his head to where the voice had came from, he saw the WayV members standing by the doorway, all adorning worried looks. Kunnie spotted his caretaker and sprinted to him, hugging him tight, wailing “TenTen” over and over. Ten seemed to have realised by now that this was Kunnie who was hugging him. His heart broke at the sight of his baby crying his eyes out. Rubbing his back, Ten whispered, “it’s okay baby, I’m here, TenTen’s here”. The other members were rooted at the spot, confusion and shock multiplying ten-fold. Ten, however, didn’t feel like this was the time to explain the situation. He needed to get Kunnie to stop crying first. 

Ten sat Kunnie down on the couch and told the other members to watch over him as he went to grab Kunnie’s toys. When he returned, Kunnie seemed to have stopped crying, instead opting to nervously stare at the ground. He seemed to have realised that his behaviour was abnormal and that the other members were probably already viewing him differently. Ten rushed quickly to Kunnie’s side, handing him mr snuggles and his pacifier. Kunnie hugged mr snuggles tightly but refused the pacifier. Ten ran his finger through Kunnie’s hair gently, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. Kunnie visibly relaxed. “What happened, baby?” Ten asked. Kunnie looked up at him, eyes bloodshot from crying. He pointed at his phone, choosing not to speak. Ten scrolled through the feed and understood. “Baby... why did you read those mean comments?” Kunnie played with his fingers, staying silent for a couple minutes before speaking up. 

“Big Kun read them first!” Ten nodded. “And you read them after he slipped?” Kunnie looked back down on the floor, holding in his tears. It pretty much confirms Ten’s suspicions. “D-does everyone hate Kunnie?” Kunnie suddenly spike up. A collective gasp rang out in the room. “Kun ge, you’re so lovable, why would anyone hate you?” Dejun asked. Sure, Dejun did not understand what was currently happening right now but he’d be damned if he allowed Kun ge to feel this way. Everyone nodded in agreement to what Dejun had said. “That’s right, baby, look at you, you’re so cute and adorable!” Ten cooed, never missing the opportunity to praise the little one. Kunnie tried to mask the smile that was forming on his lips as he gave Ten a light punch to the side. “Kunnie’s not cute” he mumbled. “Sure you’re not, baby” Ten replied, sarcasm heavy in his tone. 

“Do you still think everyone hates you, baby?” Ten asked after a short cuddling session. Kunnie shook his head and Ten smiled. “Do you want to tell everyone about yourself?” Kunnie nodded. It was time he faced his members. If they didn’t accept him, Kunnie would still have TenTen to be with, he told himself. He could do this. Clutching onto both mr snuggles and TenTen’s hand for comfort, he stared at the members. “M-my name is Kunnie.. and I’m seven years old.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what kind of scenarios do you want to see little Kunnie and his caretakers in down at the comments or dm me on Twitter @KunKl0ud (follow me while you’re at it, ifb)


	3. Little Kunnie and Sicheng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng has decided that Kunnie is the cutest thing ever.
> 
> Give suggestions as to how the other members interact with Kun in the comments!

It’s been a week since Kun was introduced to the WayV members. They were pretty much indifferent to it, to Kun’s surprise and disappointment. He was glad the other members didn’t find him weird or disgusting but a small part of him wanted them to volunteer to be his caretakers too. However, beggars can’t be choosers and Kun had learned to be grateful for what he has.

The WayV dorm is quiet, the members were all sound asleep, save for two individuals. Soft giggles disrupted the peaceful room as Ten crashed Kunnie’s toy car into the ground for the nth time. “TenTen! Stop crashing the cars!” Kunnie whined cutely and Ten resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks. God he was so cute. The timer on Ten’s phone went off, it was time for Ten to head to the studio to practice. 

Kunnie, upon hearing the alarm, pouted at him. “TenTen no go”, Kunnie grabbed onto Ten’s sleeves as he stood up, beckoning him to stay. Ten cooed at the sight and kissed Kunnie’s forehead. “I’m sorry dandan, TenTen has to practice.” Ten returned Kunnie’s pout. “Bring me!” Kunnie made grabby hands at Ten, staring up at him with his best puppy dog eyes. Ten knew he couldn’t, they would get caught, but Kunnie’s puppy eyes were too much for him.

Just as he was about to give in, Sicheng walked into the living room. He had just woken up, judging from the intense bed hair he was sporting. Ten smirked, an idea popping into his head. “Sicheng!” Ten called out, beckoning him over with his hand as Sicheng turned around. Kunnie looked at Sicheng with uncertainty in his eyes and Sicheng mirrored the same expression. The silence was unbearable. Ten cleared his throat, motioning to Kunnie. “I’ll have to go out soon, so take care of him for the time being.” Without giving Sicheng any time to respond, ten had already left the dorm, giving a small wave to Kunnie who had not reciprocated as he was too focused on staring at Sicheng. 

The staring and silence went on for another 5 minutes before Sicheng finally knelt down, glancing at the toy cars Kunnie was playing with before. “God... Xuxi would be so much better at this than I would.” He thought to himself. He saw a hand enter his line of vision, grabbing the cars he was looking at. “D-does Sicheng ge want to play?” Kunnie asked, tilting his head cutely. Sicheng resisted the urge to coo, instead noting that Kunnie had a slight lisp in his words. Sicheng found that endearing too. Clearing his throat again, Sicheng gave Kunnie a small smile. “Sure.”

It was 2pm. Sicheng and Kunnie had soon lost track of time the moment they started playing. Kunnie had commented that Sicheng was much more gentler with the cars than TenTen was, pointing at the small dent that Ten had left on the poor car as proof. Sicheng noted mentally to baby proof the house. Not just for Kunnie, but for Ten too. When the other members had started trailing into the living room where the duo was situated, they noticed that Sicheng had a huge smile on his face. It was a weird scene to wake up to, but cute. The members would never admit it.

“Chengie!” Kun squealed, his lisp ever so present. Sicheng was starting to find it cuter by the minute. Wait a minute. “Did you just call me chengie?” Sicheng asked. Kunnie visibly froze and Sicheng felt his heart break. He would never want to be the one to cause that expression ever again. “It’s alright, Kunnie, I like the name.” Sicheng smiled at Kun. Breaking out of his stupor, Kunnie started giggling again. He lunged onto Sicheng, hugging him tight. The other members witnessing the scene raised their eyebrow. They knew Sicheng wasn’t one to like skinship and they were curious to see how he handled the situation. To their surprise, Sicheng hugged back, tighter. It was until Kunnie started whining about the loss of air that Sicheng had let him go.

Kunnie is a force not to be reckoned with. The members noted. He had taken down Sicheng and now he was wrapped around Kunnie’s fingers. Sicheng had even requested to be Kunnie’s caretaker, in which Kunnie had replied in a high pitched squeal, tacking him down into a hug. The duo had giggled until Ten walked in, calling for Kunnie. Kunnie then tackled Ten down, excitedly telling Ten about what he and Sicheng had done for the day. Sicheng had watched the scene with endearment. Another one down, Ten thought, doing a mental fist pump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what kind of scenarios do you want to see little Kunnie and his caretakers in down at the comments or dm me on Twitter @KunKl0ud (follow me while you’re at it, ifb)


	4. Little Kunnie and Lucas

“We’ve really got to get the others to play with Kunnie.” Sicheng spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence between Ten and himself. Kunnie was sitting on the floor, oblivious to their discussion as he was chiding mr snuggles for spilling its imaginary tea on the rug. They were currently playing tea party. Little Kunnie has started getting obsessed with tea parties after watching a traditional tea ceremony on bilibili and had requested (read: commanded) Ten and Sicheng to buy some hanfu to wear. They’ll learn to say no to Kunnie one day, they had thought to themselves as they bought hanfus of the highest qualities for Kun and themselves. (And maybe for mr snuggles and the rest of the wayv members). 

Kun felt like he was gonna puke. They had just arrived to the venue of their interview. It was their first interview ever since they had debuted as WayV and Kun was absolutely in jitters. Still, he had to maintain his leader position and keep confident for the other members to follow. Kun looked fine on the outside, carrying the air of confidence he always exuded but on the inside, Kun was in a full blown panic attack. Sensing that Ten and Sicheng knew what was going on, he excused himself to go to the restroom, only to have Lucas tag along.

Kun sat at his cubicle, feeling more annoyed than nervous. Why hasn’t Lucas left yet? He was clearly done with his business, why is he standing in front of Kun’s cubicle? Kun could recognise those Gucci shoes anywhere. “Kun ge? Are you done yet?” He heard Lucas’s deep voice echo through the empty restroom. “Yeah...” Kun reluctantly replied, annoyance seeping through his tone. He really wanted a brief pep talk and crying session before heading to his doom but Lucas was clearly not allowing him to have his time. Trudging out of the cubicle, he felt a huge pair of hands wrap around him. 

“It’s going to be okay, Kun ge. We’ll be fine.” Kun felt himself relax in Lucas’s arms. Of course Lucas would know when Kun was feeling down, he was smart like that. A silent minute passed by before a soft yet childish voice spoke up. “Sushi..?” Lucas pulled away from his hug as Kun rubbed his eyes. “Where are we?” Kun asked, looking around the restroom. Kun then started to giggle. “Sushi, where are we?” His voice still maintained that childishness. Sushi? Was Kun trying to say Xuxi? Kun wouldn’t butcher his name that badly unless- oh. OH. 

“Kunnie? Is that you?” Lucas asked, his voice wavering. He had no idea how he should treat Kunnie. Should he be gentle? Kunnie nodded his head, mumbling a small “das’ me!”. It seems like Kunnie was equally as nervous meeting Lucas as he was meeting Kunnie. Remembering that they were at a interview venue, Lucas quickly filled Kunnie in. Kunnie, to Lucas’s relief, listened attentively to Lucas’s every word. “I just need you to act like your normal self, is that alright, sweetheart?” Kun smiled at the nickname, nodding happily. “Like big Kun!” Kunnie repeated. 

As they left the restroom, Lucas and Kunnie were walking hand in hand. Lucas didn’t want anything to happen to Kunnie, he just looked so small and fragile. He was being careful, that’s all. Kunnie’s hand tightened around his and Lucas looked down to see a worried expression on Kun’s face. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Lucas whispered, just loud enough for Kunnie to hear. “What if I do bad?” Kunnie pouted in his broken chinese, making Lucas’s heart take a double flip. God, that was adorable. “I’ll be here to help you, sweetheart, you don’t have to worry. Just depend on your gege!” Lucas flashed a charming smile which made Kunnie relax immediately.

During the interview, Kunnie introduced WayV just as practiced on the way there. With Lucas’s help, Kunnie was able to avoid most of the questions as Lucas had taken it upon himself to either answer the questions or pass it to another member. Kunnie would sometimes answer easier questions so as to not raise any suspicion from their fans. “What is one thing that inspires you to produce, Kun?” The interviewer asked, handing her mic over to him. This was a question for Kun and Kun only. Lucas or the other members had no way to help. Kunnie froze as he felt himself start to panic. He felt a hand on his thigh, giving it a soft squeeze. 

It was Lucas. Kunnie gulped and took a deep breath. “the wayv members inspire me...” Kunnie tried not to stutter as he gave his best ‘adult voice’. “Ah... we inspire you to make songs? You must think of us daily then! I’m touched, Kun ge” Lucas joked, successfully getting the attention away from him. Kunnie nodded at Lucas, smiling widely. “I think of everyone every day!” Kunnie replied, his voice higher. Ten and Sicheng stared at Kunnie, shock evident in their eyes. It seems that they’ve finally found out. The interview passed by without a problem and Kunnie was finally back in the dorm, an ice cream in hand for “being a good boy” as Lucas had said. Needless to say, Kunnie has gained a new caretaker that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what kind of scenarios do you want to see little Kunnie and his caretakers in down at the comments or dm me on Twitter @KunKl0ud (follow me while you’re at it, ifb)


	5. Little Kunnie and Xiaojun

“We really should monitor when Kun ge falls into little space.” Ten looked at the other two caregivers. “Who knows when he’ll slip at the wrong time again. We were lucky Lucas knew what to do during the situation.” Ten continued, sighing into the plastic teacup he was holding. Lucas smiled, stirring the pretend sugar in his pretend tea. “You’re just upset that my sweetheart trusts me the most. Isn’t that right?” Lucas turned to Kunnie who replied to his question with a shrug and a cheeky grin. “Dunno, sushi, find it out yourself”. Lucas pouted as the other two laughed.

Dejun isn’t buying this huge bear plushie for Kunnie. Nope. He totally didn’t buy it to see how little Kunnie would react and he obviously doesn’t feel jealous about how his geges interact with Kunnie so easily. Dejun prided himself as the didi that gave Kun that gave Kun the least amount of headaches and if his Kun ge likes him very much, surely little Kunnie would like him too?

Spending time with Kunnie alone is near impossible. At least one caretaker will be beside Kunnie at all times and Dejun couldn’t blame them, they needed to be careful so as to not repeat the whole Lucas situation. Dejun was determined to spend time with Kunnie and nothing could stop him, not even the caretakers. Dejun marched into the living room, bear in hand. The three caretakers were seated around a small wooden table, each wearing traditional hanfus. Kunnie’s back was facing Dejun, oblivious to his presence. 

Ten was the first one to notice him. Glancing at the bear in Dejun’s hand, he smirked and nudged the other two caretakers. Soon, all three caretakers were staring at Dejun with varying looks in their eyes. Ten looked like he was forming a plan in his head, Sicheng looked at Dejun with suspicion and Lucas was smiling widely, looking at the bear. Ten cleared his throat which caused Kunnie to look up. “Baby, we have to go out to buy groceries for big Kun to make dinner tonight, can you stay with Dejun for a while?” Ten pointed at Dejun who was standing still behind Kunnie. 

Kunnie turned around, surprised that there was another member behind him all along. Of course his caretakers wouldn’t leave him on his own, they’ve been protective ever since the interview. Not that Kunnie minded the attention, though, in fact he basked in it. Kunnie turned back to face his three caretakers, nodding nervously. After saying goodbye to ‘TenTen’, ‘chengie’, and ‘sushi’, Dejun was finally alone with Kunnie. Thank the lucky stars. Dejun sat down at the small wooden table, facing Kunnie. Not a word was uttered in the first few minutes until Dejun finally had the courage to present the huge bear to Kunnie. Little Kunnie gasped and got off his chair. He ran to his room and shut the door.

“Did I do something wrong?” Dejun thought to himself. Was Kunnie afraid of bears? Or did Kunnie just not like him? Did he mess up his chance to be Kunnie’s friend? Dejun’s mind was going into overdrive as he slumped in his seat, defeated. He wanted the ground to eat him up. He was so deep in his mourning that he nearly missed a finger tapping him on the shoulder. Looking up, he saw little Kunnie holding a equally big stuffed lion. Kunnie smiles nervously, holding the lion up. “I’m mr snuggles.” Dejun heard Kunnie’s voice speak in a husky tone.

Smiling to himself, Dejun held up his bear plushie, speaking in a deep voice. “And I’m mr bear!”. Kunnie giggled and looked at Dejun, “mr bear? really?” and Dejun shrugged. He couldn’t think of a better name at the spur of the moment. Besides, it had a nice ring to it. Mr bear. “Why don’t you let mr bear and junnie join our tea party, Kunnie?” Mr snuggles asked little Kunnie. Kunnie tapped his chin, pretending to be in deep thought. “Sure!” He finally said, a squeal in his tone.

The tea party went on for a while. Mr bear and mr snuggles were having a sophisticated conversation that neither Kunnie nor Dejun could hear. Kunnie has asked Dejun to be his caretaker in which Dejun immediately answers “yes” to Kunnie’s delight. A chorus of “what?!”, “Kunnie how could you?!” and “this isn’t fair!” erupted from the doorway. The three other caretakers were back, their hanfus ruffled and a mess. The fans must have had a blast snapping pictures of their idols in traditional clothing. 

After Ten had placed little Kunnie to sleep, the three caretakers glanced at Dejun unhappily. Dejun shrugged, holding in a smile. “Just because Kunnie asked you to be his caretaker doesn’t mean he likes you more, okay?” Lucas pouted, crossing his arms. “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, ge.” Dejun teased. This sent all four caretakers into a loud bicker until they heard Kun’s voice yell at them to shut up. “Anything for you, baby!” Ten shouted back and there was a moment of silence. The door slammed open and a pillow was thrown at Ten by an annoyed Kun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what kind of scenarios do you want to see little Kunnie and his caretakers in down at the comments or dm me on Twitter @KunKl0ud (follow me while you’re at it, ifb)


	6. Little Kunnie and Hendery

“Kunhang, follow me to get groceries.” 

Kunhang looked up from his phone. It was just him and Kun today. The other members have left for their own activities. Ten had repeatedly told Kunhang to call either one of Kunnie’s caretakers if Kun had slipped into little space. “Call me first, Kunnie clearly likes me most.” Ten whispered to him, a little too loud to be discreet. The other caretakers had glared at him, each proclaiming that Kunnie treasured them more. Yang Yang rolled his eyes in the background and Kun kicked them out the door, telling them to “shut your mouths before I take away caretaker benefits” which caused another wave of protesting. Kunhang scoffed at Ten’s words. It’s like they don’t trust him to take care of Kunnie which Kunhang disagrees to. He’d totally be a good caretaker, he just didn’t get the chance to show them. Snapping out of his daze, Kunhang nodded and stood up, following Kun out the door. 

What... what’s happening...? One minute Kun and Kunhang were walking to the grocery store and the next, Kun was standing in front of a toy store, eyeing a remote controlled aeroplane displayed at the window of the store. Kun looked at Kunhang with wide eyes, his hands pressed against the display window. “Air’ plane!” Kun squealed, pointing at the small aeroplane. Oh, this must be the famous Kunnie. Kunhang felt around his pocket, searching for his phone to give Sicheng (screw you, ten) a call but felt nothing in his pocket. “Shit...” Kunhang muttered to himself, he must have left it at home. “Shit!” Kunnie repeated, excited to learn a forbidden new word. Kunhang gasped, placing a finger to his lips and Kunnie repeated the action. “Don’t say that, Kunnie, or Ten ge will end me.” Kunnie nodded like he understood. Kunhang could only hope he did.

Kunnie turned back to the remote controlled aeroplane and Kunhang swore his eyes sparkled. “Do you like planes, Kunnie?” Kunnie nodded, eyes still focused on the plane. “It’s really cool, I really wanna ride one but big kun doesn’t allow me to. He thinks it’ll be too obvious and we’d get caught.” Kunnie had a sad smile on his face. It was a face that Kunhang deemed unfit to be on little Kunnie’s face. Kunnie should always have a smile on his face, to make up for what Kun always had to go through. Little Kunnie deserved the world, and Kunhang will make sure he gets it. Kunhang stared at the plane in deep thought before finally grabbing Kunnie’s hand. “Let’s go, honey.” 

Small squeals could be heard from the dorm living room. The other members had just returned back from their scheduled activities. Ten gasped and rushed into the room with the other caretakers, with Yang Yang trudging behind them. “Baby!” Ten shouted before stopping short in his tracks to take in the scene in front of him. “TenTen!” Kunnie shouted back. Kunnie was seated in front of a makeshift runway with Kunhang holding a remote control, a small aeroplane was making its rounds in the air. “Prince ge bought me a plane!!” Kunnie screeched excitedly, pointing at the flying plane. “Prince ge?” Sicheng questioned. Kunhang shrugged, “Kunnie said I looked like one. Isn’t that right, honey?” Kunhang cooed at Kunnie who giggled and nodded. 

Kunnie gave his prince ge a nice hug and Kunhang laughs, hugging him back. The caretakers gasped, offended that Kunnie has initiated the hug with Kunhang. Loud whining erupted from the caretakers and Kunnie smiled with a smug look on his face, pleased that he was able to cause such a reaction from them. The unattended plane crashed into ground. Kunnie, deciding that he hasn’t caused enough chaos, yelled out, “shit!”. The room immediately became quiet and Kunhang’s blood ran cold. Ten, Sicheng, Lucas and Dejun stared at their ‘innocent’ Kunnie before turning to Kunhang, all adorning the same murderous look. “Dejun, be a dear and bring Kunnie to his room.” Lucas said, smiling a dangerous smile aimed at Kunhang. Kunhang gulped as Dejun nodded, holding Kun’s hand and his plane in the other. Dejun pointed a finger at Kunhang and slid the finger across his throat, mouthing, “you’re dead.” as he lead Kunnie upstairs.

Yang Yang rolled his eyes for the second time that day, scoffing at how protective the geges were. He followed Dejun and Kunnie up the stairs, heading to his shared room with Kunhang. Yang Yang could hear the screams of terror coming from one Kunhang as chaos erupted from the living room downstairs. Needless to say, Kunhang did not return back to his room that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what kind of scenarios do you want to see little Kunnie and his caretakers in down at the comments or dm me on Twitter @KunKl0ud (follow me while you’re at it, ifb)


	7. Little Kunnie and Yang Yang

“What’s up with you, man? Do you have something against Kunnie?” Lucas questioned Yang Yang, a hint of annoyance detected in his tone. Yang Yang rolled his eyes. Of course Lucas would get annoyed that his “precious sweetheart was feeling less than happy”. It wasn’t that big of a deal. Kunnie was obstructing the path to the kitchen so Yang Yang gave him a little nudge. Kunnie hasn’t even whined about it, so what’s the big deal? 

“Oh please, it’s not like he was hurt or anything. You guys are just too protective of him.” Yang Yang jabbed an accusing finger at Lucas who bit back a growl. “Why’re you acting like this? What did Kunnie even do to you?” Yang Yang scoffed and stood up from the couch they were occupying. “He knows what he did”. Yang Yang stayed grimly and walked back to his room without giving Lucas a chance to answer.

The truth is, Kunnie doesn’t know what he did wrong. Yang Yang knows that. He knows he shouldn’t be upset at Kunnie for merely existing but he can’t help but feel jealous when all the members were more focused on whether Kunnie’s well-being than his. He held no grudge against his Kun ge, though, that man still had the patience of a saint and still babied him unlike the other members. Yang Yang hates Kunnie but loves his Kun ge and nothing will change that, he’s sure of it.

Yang Yang’s smile dropped instantly when he saw who tapped his back. It wasn’t his beloved Kun ge but instead a timid little Kunnie clutching a treasure box filled with what seemed to be toys. He read online that people fall into little space when they’re stressed so Kun ge must’ve been feeling unwell to turn into this.. gremlin. Yang Yang noted mentally to give his Kun ge a hug later on. “D-do you want to play wif Kunnie?” The brat looked like he was about to cry. 

“Sorry, I’m kinda busy right now.” Yang Yang answered without a second thought. Kunnie nodded dejectedly as a loud huff was heard from Kunnie’s play area behind them. “If Yang Yang doesn’t want to play, then play with us, honey!” Kunhang yelled, beckoning Kunnie over. Dejun and Lucas sent Yang Yang equally sharp glares that even men who had gone through the toughest wars would cower under. Good riddance, Yang Yang thought, ignoring the prickle in his heart. 

A good half hour passed by as Yang Yang scrolled through his phone, leisurely checking up on his fans while Kunnie was playing tag with his caretakers. The squeals and bouts of laughter annoyed Yang Yang who rolled his eyes. A sudden cry shattered the domestic environment of the room and Yang Yang turned his head to the source of that ear piercing sob. Kunnie was sitting on the floor, gripping one of his knees and crying aloud. The caretakers responsible were frantically trying to calm him down, all three looked like they were going to burst into tears as well. 

Yang Yang sighed and walked towards Kunnie. The little immediately stops crying, looking up at Yang Yang as he tries to hold the pain in. The three caretakers looked at him wearily, not knowing what he was going to do. Yang Yang carried little Kunnie up, the little immediately clinging onto Yang Yangs’s shirt. There was a small bleeding gash on his knee. How Kunnie had managed to trip and fall on a smooth wooden floorboard and get such a wound was beyond Yang Yang’s understanding.

“For such overprotective caretakers, you guys sure don’t know how to care for a child when the time comes.” Yang Yang snickered and carried Kunnie back to his room before any of them could talk back. Yang Yang had no idea why he decided to help this little brat. Kunnie was silent the entire trip and maintained his silence when Yang Yang sat him on the bed. Kunnie was surprising light. Yang Yang made another mental note to chide his Kun ge for not taking care of himself.

“Take this and hold it tight. It’s gonna hurt a bit.” Yang Yang shoved mr snuggles into Kunnie’s arms. Kunnie nodded, biting his lips nervously. He poured the disinfectant into a cotton ball and pressed it into the wound. A small hiss escaped Kunnie’s lips as he squeezed mr snuggles tight. Yang Yang cleaned the wounds and placed a plaster neatly onto it. It was pitiful to see the loud and boisterous Kunnie reduced into a whimpering mess. 

Yang Yang sighed and gave Kunnie a hug. He could tell that Kunnie was surprised, given the small gasp that escaped his lips. Kunnie hugged back, small hiccups surfacing as it turns into soft sobs. Yang Yang rubbed his back awkwardly, now it was his turn to be at a loss of what to do. “Kunnie’s sorry for making gege mad.” Yang Yang kept quiet. Kunnie took the silence as a sign to carry on. “Kunnie just wanted to play wif gege...” Kunnie bit back a sob.

“Gege’s sorry too.. didi.” Yang Yang proceeded to tell Kunnie about how he felt which led to another sob fest, with both people this time. A knock on the door interrupted their sharing session as Ten entered the room. “Dandan, come out and play with- are you two crying?” Ten looked at them quizzically. “what?! My Kunnie is still crying?! What did you three do?!” Sicheng’s voice echoed behind them. Ah, the whole gang is here. Sicheng burst into the room, giving Kunnie his sweetest smile. “Come out here and play with chengie and TenTen, Kunnie. The three troublemakers will sit at their timeout corners for making you cry, okay?” 

“No! Wanna play with gege only!” Kunnie replies defiantly, clutching onto Yang Yang tighter. Dramatic gasps echo the room as the ‘three troublemakers’ start begging Kunnie for forgiveness, promising that they’ll be more careful around him during playtime. Ten stood at his spot, clutching his heart in shock as Sicheng ushered them out, being the only one who could read the room. Giving them a thumbs up, Sicheng closed the door, muffled whining still present behind it. Kunnie and Yang Yang giggled at their dramatics. Maybe Kunnie wasn’t too bad to be around with.


	8. Little Kunnie and pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Rinyee for giving me the suggestion! I hope you’ll enjoy this chapter!

“Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to have Yang Yang and Kunnie make up with each other. Kunnie becomes a little devil when he’s with Yang Yang... my dandan...” Ten sniffled, thinking about his precious Kunnie being corrupted by the evil maknae. Lucas pats his back sympathetically while combing glitter out of his hair. The two devils have been pranking the members ever since they’ve made up and it’s starting to get on their nerves.

The first prank was when little Kunnie had innocently asked ten to check his water bottle for ants. Ten smiles and looks into the mouth of the bottle, checking for any signs of insects. Kunnie then squeezes the bottle, drenching Ten head to toe with mineral water. Kunnie giggles and runs up the stairs before he could get in trouble. A soft “did you get him?” could be heard from upstairs, the voice belonging to none other than Yang Yang. Ten stands in shock (and a hint of betrayal) until Sicheng enters the room and gasps at the sight. “What happened over here?” Sicheng asked, staring at Ten. “Betrayal...” Ten muttered, dramatic as ever. Sicheng dragged ten to the bathroom to dry himself while forcing Ten to tell him what had happened. Sicheng laughs as Ten recounts the scenario, in which ten returned with a deadpan glare. As funny as the incident was, Sicheng realises the Kun and Yang Yang together would mean trouble. He could only hope they wouldn’t choose him as their target.

The second prank had Kunhang screaming in frustration. After a hard day at the gym, Kunhang was drenched in sweat. He dragged himself to the bathroom to have a nice, refreshing shower. Kunhang hummed a soft melody as he pumped some shampoo in his hands and ran the shampoo through his hair. To his confusion, the shampoo had not produced any soap suds. Not to mention, the shampoo felt pretty oily. He washed his hair clean of shampoo and ran a hand through his hair. It was greasy and gross, making Kunhang retch in disgust. Soft giggling was heard outside his door, followed by loud knocking. Kunhang tied a towel around his waist and opened the door, only to see a new bottle of shampoo sitting suspiciously on the floor. He looked around and spotted the silhouettes of two people. One seemed to be wearing a Dino onesie and the other a bear onesie. Kunhang rolled his eyes, immediately knowing who the two pranksters were. He picked up the shampoo and found a post-it note attached to it, stating, “sorry for the baby oil shampoo ;)”. The winky face seemed to be mocking him. Kunhang groaned in frustration, having to re-wash his hair free of oil when all he wants to do is to collapse into his bed. 

The third and most recent prank had Lucas as the unfortunate victim. It was a simple prank, really. A classic prank that every prankster has done at least once. Lucas had just returned to the dorm from his morning jog, only to find the door slightly ajar. Now, anyone would’ve found it suspicious but Lucas didn’t think much of it. “Someone must’ve returned back to the dorm and forgotten to close the door”, Lucas thought. Shrugging to himself, he opened the door. He felt his vision turn dark as something falls on him. He could also feel small particles rain on him, sticking onto his sweat soaked skin. He grabbed the object that was obstructing his vision, which turned out to be a small bucket. The small particles also turned out to be glitter. Oh great. Glitter. A man’s worst enemy. Everyone knows how hard it is to remove glitter, hearing stories from many people that they could still find glitter in small crevices and spaces years after spilling glitter all over. “Welcome back, sushi!” A high pitched voice squealed out, small giggles threatening to escape. “You’re really shining right now, and it’s not from the sweat alone.” Another voice spoke up, deeper and in a mocking tone. Kunnie and Yang Yang were standing right in front of him, laughing at the hilarious sight that is Lucas. Lucas stared at the glitter covering the top half of his body and then at the two boys, specifically Kunnie. “Sweetheart, you did this?” Lucas asked, shock evident in his voice. His precious Kunnie played a prank on him?? What has the world come to?! “Hey, don’t give all the credit to him, I helped too. Right didi?” Yang Yang smiled, signalling for a fist bump. Kunnie laughs and fist bumps back, “right, gege!”. Lucas could only stand frozen at his spot as the two troublemakers walk away, possibly talking about their next prank. He wouldn’t budge even as Ten walked into the room, exclaiming, “not again! Sicheng! Dejun! Help me clean up this mess!”

Sicheng and Dejun were lucky enough not to be targeted (yet) for the two devils’ pranks. They knew it was about time Kunnie and Yang Yang pranked them and in order to save their own skin, they had invited the caretakers (excluding Yang Yang, obviously) to a meeting. This led to where they are now, with ten crying about a corrupted Kunnie and Lucas patting Ten’s back sympathetically while combing out stray bits of glitter out of his hair. After much discussion, the caretakers had decided to let the two have a taste of their own medicine, and have Sicheng and dejun as bait. “It’s only fair, you two are the only ones who hadn’t felt their wrath.” Kunhang said, shuddering at the thought of their pranks. Talk about saving their own skin. 

Sicheng and Dejun were sitting at the kitchen table when Kunnie has came up to Dejun, offering him a cup of milk. Kunnie had given his best “I’m innocent” face as he presented the cup of milk to Dejun. Dejun, knowing it was a prank, accepted the drink nonetheless. He could feel Yang Yang’s presence staring at him as he drank the milk. The milk tasted normal, everything was fine. Dejun had started to think it was just a normal glass of milk until he noticed what seemed to be small, black, oblong shaped object at the bottom of his milk. He falls back, startled, as the cup landed on the soft carpeted floor, dejun following right after. Instead of getting up immediately, dejun pretended to faint, hoping Sicheng would catch on to his impromptu act. Thankfully, Sicheng seems to get it as he heard a loud gasp and a thud. Sicheng squats beside Dejun, shaking him and telling him to wake up. He heard loud footsteps enter and a voice, Yang Yang’s, asking what had happened. Sicheng explains that Dejun had fainted out of shock and he heard Yang Yang scoff. Beside him, he heard Kunnie’s worried voice asking Yang Yang if Sicheng was telling the truth. “Of course not, didi. C’mon, Dejun ge, stop acting and wake up.” Yang Yang said, nudging Dejun with his foot. This brat. Dejun kept still, not responding to Yang Yang’s nudges. Yang Yang lets out an unsettled chuckle. “Ge. Get up. Please?” Yang Yang’s voice quivered as Kunnie starts whimpering. Uh oh. The two boys starts bawling, shaking Dejun and apologising to him. Sicheng clears his throat. “Uhm, surprise!” Sicheng presses a finger into Dejun’s waist, making him jolt up by reflex. “S-surprise..” dejun smiled awkwardly, doing jazz hands. 

Kunnie and Yang Yang blinked in surprise. “Did... did you just lie to us?” Yang Yang frowned. “I fell for that...” Yang Yang proceeds to chuckle at himself. Kunnie, on the other hand, was too relieved that his junnie was alive and well to get mad. He tackles Dejun into a hug, mumbling apologies to him. Sicheng pats Kunnie’s head, cooing at the sight. “Alright, that’s enough. Say bye bye to the liars, didi.” Yang Yang picks Kunnie up, cradling him as they walked up the stairs, to Kunnie’s room. “Bye liars!” Kunnie smiles, oblivious to the insult Yang Yang made him say. Despite Yang Yang’s defiance, the caretakers have noticed that the pranks had stopped for a while now. Maybe they got tired of it, but the caretakers have learned not to keep their hopes up.


	9. Little Kunnie throws a tantrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Just a tad bit of angst

With the new comeback and individual promotions going on, the WayV members have their schedules packed to the brim with activities. Kun had unfortunately fell sick due to overworking, which caused all the other members to nag at him. Kun had rolled his eyes, dismissing their worries with a wave of a hand. He assured them that he would take care of himself in the dorm and that no one needed to worry. “I’ve done this thousands of times, I’ll be fine.” He said, in order to ease his members. The reaction from the members proved the opposite. Ten’s promotions had ended earlier than the others which allowed him to volunteer to take care of Kun, to the member’s relief and Kun’s dismay. 

Days of hard work and training came and went, the remaining members of WayV pushing through their tough schedules. Finally, the last day of promotions has just went by. The sun had just started to set as the boys trudged home, eyes heavy and body slick with sweat. “I call dibs on shower!” Dejun yelled out as they stepped into the dorms. He ran up the stairs immediately, ignoring the groans of the other members, happy to finally be able to clean himself and take a nice long nap. 

The members sat on the couch in the living room, waiting groggily for dejun to finish showering. Footsteps could be heard from upstairs getting louder as they descended down the stairs. It wasn’t dejun, to their slight dismay, but it was Kunnie who had bounded down the stairs like an elephant. Kunnie wore a red towel around his neck, which acted as a royal cloak. A bright yellow crown made from paper fitted nicely on his head, strings attached to the crown and tied around his face to secure the crown. “Play with me!” Kunnie shouted, pulling on Lucas’s hand. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, m’ too tired now”, Lucas replied, looking apologetic although his words slurred slightly with drowsiness. The bathroom lock from upstairs clicked, signalling that dejun was done with his shower. Lucas immediately stood up and ran up the stairs, apologising to Kunnie as he went. Kunnie pouted and crossed his arms. He turned to the other members and just as he was about to ask them to play, Ten walked in.

“Dandan, don’t disturb your geges. They just got back from work and are very, very tired.” Ten places a hand on Kunnie’s head and runs his fingers through his soft brown hair. Kunnie doesn’t seem to take that as a valid excuse as he pouted even more. 

“buh Kunnie wanna play!” 

“TenTen will play with you, how about that, baby?”

“No! Wanna play with other gege!”

“They’re tired, Kunnie.”

“No! No! No! I wanna play with geges!”

Kunnie’s voice started wavering as soft sobs echoed through the room. Kunhang stood up, reaching to give Kun a hug, when he was stopped by Ten’s cold glare. Yang Yang pulled Hendery back down onto the couch, fearing for his safety. “Kunnie.” Ten said, his voice was short and strict, like a mother scolding her child (which is basically what this is). Ten crossed his arms, glaring down at Kunnie who stopped his crying immediately. It was the first time Kunnie had seen his TenTen so angry. Usually, they’d give in to whatever Kunnie wanted but today was not the case. Kunnie was really spoiled. Seeing that his crying did not work, Kunnie resorted to throwing a huge tantrum. He started stomping his feet, demanding the other members play with him. “It’s not fair! I wanna play!” Kunnie yelled, tears running down his face as he screamed and cried. 

The noise echoed through the house, causing Lucas to come out of his shower, hair soapy and drippy with water, towel wrapped around his waist and Dejun, who had been sleeping in his shared room peacefully. Dejun. The member who wakes up for no one. The two shared similar worried looks when they saw Kunnie crying and throwing a huge tantrum. Yang Yang and Kunhang sat on the coach, body tense with fear. Both from Kunnie’s tantrum and Ten’s deadly glare. Sicheng sat quietly in the corner, eyes calmly following Kunnie’s every move. How Sicheng managed to stay so calm in such a chaotic scenario befuddled the younger members, but they were too distracted (read: scared) to ask him. A throw pillow was flung at the wall, knocking down a framed photo of the members when they first moved into the dorm. Ten gasped as the younger members paled in shock. “Qian Kun, you stop that right now!” Ten yelled at Kunnie. Kunnie reacted with screaming and crying louder, stomping his foot twice as hard and yelling about how no one loved him. 

The sight hurt the younger member’s heart, to see their Kunnie cry so badly. They were starting to feel guilty, the previous fatigue soon forgotten. Ten, unable to discipline little Kunnie, was at a loss of what to do. They were about to give up and let Kunnie have what they wanted when a hand suddenly grabbed Kunnie’s. Kunnie stopped his crying in shock, looking up at the owner of the firm hand clasping Kunnie’s small ones. It was Sicheng. Kunnie gulped, the calm look on chengie’s face was unsettling to him. It didn’t help that Sicheng was towering over Kunnie, making him all the more intimidating. Sicheng lead Kunnie up the stairs to his room, his firm grasp not leaving Kunnie’s once. 

Sicheng locked the door to Kunnie’s room as he watched Kunnie nervously sit down at the edge of his bed. Kunnie’s tantrum had been reduced to nothing more than a sniffle and hiccups. He stared at the floor with great intensity, unable to face his chengie. Sicheng sighed audibly, causing Kunnie to jump but his eyes never left the ground. Then, Sicheng’s phone rang. Sicheng checked his phone and found the caller to be Ten. He answered the call, only to be met with an angry Ten telling him that “if you were to hurt Kunnie in any way, I will swear to every god out there that you will not be alive by today”. In the background, muffled whining could be heard. Lucas’s deep voice nearly drowning in the chorus of pleading but Sicheng could pick up the words “mercy”, “forgive” and “Kunnie”. Sicheng rolled his eyes, not that any of them could see that, and told the members not to worry. He wasn’t a Monster. Heck, he wouldn’t forgive himself either if he were to hurt Kunnie in any way. 

Sicheng ended the call and knelt down into Kunnie’s line of sight. Kunnie fidgets, unsure of what to do. “Are you done crying?” Sicheng’s voice rang out. Kunnie sniffles again and nods. Sicheng gives him a slight smile to calm his nerves as he stood up, placing a firm hand on Kunnie’s back. “What you did down there was totally uncalled for, did you know that?” He asked. Kunnie nods again. “Why did you do it then?” Sicheng asks again. Kunnie froze and Sicheng gave him time to think. A few silent minutes goes by and Kunnie finally speaks up. “Kunnie w-wanted to play wif geges... b-but no one..” Kunnie starts hiccuping, “n-no one wanted to pway wif me! No one likes Kunnie!”. Kunnie starts crying again as he buries his face into his hands, muffling the cries. Sicheng grabbed Kunnie’s wrists, making Kunnie look up at him. “No one hates you, baobei. We’re all just tired from working so hard. Don’t you feel tired when you’ve played with your geges all day?” Kunnie nods, hiccuping softly. “That’s how we feel right now, baobei. And once you let us take a nice nap, we can start playing again.” 

“You promise?” Kunnie asks, glancing at Sicheng with red rimmed, glassy eyes. Sicheng smiles and engulfs Kunnie in a tight hug. “Of course, your geges always fight to play with you anyways.” Sicheng assures Kunnie, smiling wider when he heard the little’s signature giggle. “m’ sorry, baba”. Kunnie smiles shyly and Sicheng froze at the new nickname. “Baba?” Sicheng repeats and Kunnie nods. “Chengie reminds me of baba and TenTen is mama!” Sicheng laughs and pats Kunnie’s head. “I hope you learned your lesson, baobei. The next time you throw a tantrum like this, I will have to punish you! No playing with that aeroplane toy for a week!” Kun gasps and quickly promised not to throw another tantrum. The aeroplane toy was his new obsession and it’s not something Kunnie wants to part away from for the time being. “Now, lets go apologise to the others.” Sicheng says, holding Kunnie’s hand and unlocking the door.

The sound of the door unlocking made everyone in the living room jump. Gentle footsteps made their way down the stairs. Kunnie stood at the end of the stairways, hands held tight with Sicheng as he stared down at the floor nervously. He tapped the tip of his toes on the carpeted floor, staying silent, his eyes never leaving the ground. Sicheng nudged Kunnie gently, whispering, “don’t you have something to say to your geges?”. Kunnie takes a deep breath. “M’ sorry to sushi, junnie, prince ge, gege and mama” Kunnie says in a single breath, relieved after letting out his apology. “Mama?” Yang Yang spoke up, looking at Kunnie with a confused look. “Mama.” Kunnie answered, pointing at Ten who pointed at himself with a shocked look on his face. “M-me? I’m mama?” Ten asked and Kunnie nodded. Sicheng lets out a ‘tsk’ sound, petting Kunnie’s head. “Pointing at people is rude, baobei.” 

“Sorry, baba.” Kunnie smiles sheepishly. “Baba?!” Kunhang was the one who spoke up this time. “Yeah, got a problem with that?” Sicheng asks defensively. “No sir!” Kunhang yelped, hiding behind Lucas. Lucas smiles brightly. “I guess that means we’re a true family now!” Everyone liked the sound of that, Kunnie did the most, judging from the loud cheering that escaped his lips. Dejun, still feeling guilty from before, tackled Kunnie into a hug, promising to play with Kunnie the minute he wakes up. The other members soon joined in on the hug, forming a cuddle pile. The sun has finally set, without Kun ge being present to cook lunch for them, the group settled to call for a pizza delivery. Kunnie whined for Ten to order more fries, only to remember the talk he had with Sicheng earlier. He sheepishly adds a “please?” and to top it all off, giving his best puppy dog eyes. Ten chuckles as the members cooed at Kunnie, Kunhang and Lucas clutching their heart dramatically as Yang Yang rolled his eyes, as if he wasn’t the one pulling Kunnie into a tight hug. Sicheng chuckles and watches the chaos ensue. Dinner will be eventful today.


	10. Little Kunnie gets sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you rinyee for yet another suggestion! 
> 
> I’m so sorry for having such an inconsistent schedule, my exams are coming up and I’m balancing between studying and thinking up of new ideas for this fanfic. It’ll be a great help if you readers send me a prompt you want to see in this fic (either in the comments or @KunKl0ud on twt)

Kun sneezed for the thousandth time that day. He was sat at the couch of the living room, draped in bundles of blankets. The members had called their company, asking for a day off to take care of Kun. Since it’s “flu season”, as the company called it, they were allowed a week’s break in case any other members were to catch Kun’s flu. Kun insisted on taking care of himself, stating that he could make himself a nice bowl of chicken broth soup on his own. This was proven false when he tried to stand up and ended up stumbling over nothing due to the lack of energy he possessed. 

“We’ll take good care of you, Kun.” Ten says as he searched up the recipe for chicken broth soup online. Kun sighs and pouts, hiding in his blanket burrito. “I wouldn’t trust any of you with my life.” He mumbled, lying against the armrest of the couch. “You’re especially grumpy when you’re sick, Kun.” Ten replies, not looking up from his phone. Before Kun could retort, the door bursts open and the remaining members trailed in. They were all holding plastic bags filled to the brim with their purchase. It seemed too much to be ingredients for a simple chicken broth soup. 

Sicheng scratched his head, smiling cheekily. “We kinda went overboard...” he says, motioning to the amount of bags they were holding. Kun felt his headache worsen. “You think?” He glares at Sicheng. Sicheng raises his arms in defeat, opting to say nothing. Good choice. The members left the bags at the corner of the room and headed to the kitchen where Ten had already started preparing the soup. Kun stared at the mess in the corner and sighed. He didn’t have the energy to yell at them to clean up. In fact, he felt dizzy and his vision was turning spotty. He curls up into a ball and rests his head on his knees, closing his eyes. 

Dejun and Yang Yang walked out of the kitchen after getting assigned to check up on their Kun ge. Dejun has volunteered on his own and Sicheng had Yang Yang follow along so as to avoid having Yang Yang burn down the kitchen. The two stopped short in their tracks when they saw an unusually quiet Kun curled into a ball on the couch. “Kun ge?” Yang Yang spoke up. Kun didn’t look up. Yang Yang looked at Dejun, unsure of what to do. Dejun gulped, horrible scenarios already forming in his head. What if Kun has fainted? Was the flu worse than they had thought? He took slow steps towards Kun and reached his hand out, shaking his shoulder lightly. “Kun ge? Are you alright?” Dejun whispers as Yang Yang clutched his hands. He could feel Yang Yang shaking slightly.

A soft groan escaped Kun’s lips. The two sighed in relief. Kun is still conscious. Kun looked up, looking pale and weak. “Junnie? Kunnie dun feel good...” Kunnie’s words were slurred. “I’ll get the others.” Yang Yang whispered to Dejun, afraid to disturb little Kunnie. Dejun nodded and Yang Yang headed back to the kitchen. “Where does it hurt, little one?” Dejun sat down next to Kunnie and cradled him in his arms. Kunnie tapped his head. “Kunnie feels dizzy, junnie...” Kunnie clutched onto Dejun’s shirt and rests his head on Dejun’s chest. Dejun patted his back gently and sung a soft lullaby. He decided that getting Kunnie to sleep would ease his discomfort. Kunnie lets out a yawn and closes his eyes.The other members entered the room to see a sleeping Kunnie on Dejun’s lap. Dejun places a finger to his lips and stands up slowly, careful not to wake up Kunnie. They nodded as Dejun trudged up the stairs to place Kunnie on a proper bed. Maybe cuddle him a bit. 

A few hours went by when a small squeal was heard from Kunnie’s room, followed by a door opening and loud footsteps thudding down the stairs. Kunnie runs down, still squealing as he hid behind the first thing he sees, which happened to be Lucas. Kunnie clutched Lucas’s shirt tightly as he hid behind Lucas, giggling. “Junnie’s a tickle monster, sushi! Hide me!” Kunnie says in between giggles. Lucas chuckles, happy to see Kunnie feeling better. Thank goodness for Dejun’s smart thinking. “I’ll protect you, sweetheart! You can count on me!” Lucas carries Kunnie up in a piggyback ride and Kunnie giggles. “Ahhh ge! That’s not fair!” Dejun whines, “you know that I can’t reach him like this!”. 

“That’s the point, dejun, I’m his protector, his knight in shining armour, his-“

“I’ll take that!” A voice appeared from behind Lucas, grabbing Kunnie off his back. “Prince Hendery!” Kunnie smiles brightly, wrapping Kunhang into a tight koala hug. “That’s right, I’m here, honey.” Kunhang hugs Kunnie, shooting a smug smile at Lucas and Dejun. The three start to bicker as Kunnie smiles, enjoying getting fought over. 

“Didi! You’re awake!” Yang Yang shouts, interrupting the loud bickering from the three caretakers. “Gege!” Kunnie replies, making grabby hands at him. Kunhang passes Kunnie over to Yang Yang, unable to hide his small pout. “See, I told you Kunnie’s favourite caretaker is me.” Yang Yang stuck a tongue out at the three. Dejun huffed, “please, you act more like another little than a caretaker. He probably only likes you because you act his age.” Dejun retorted, proud of his diss at Yang Yang. Yang Yang gasps, offended. “You take that back! Didi, which caretaker do you like the most?” Yang Yang turned to Kunnie who looked taken aback. Kunnie thought for a moment before smiling, “The one that gives me candy and sweets everyday!”. The room was quiet. Ten and Sicheng will never allow Kunnie to eat that much candy. “We can’t do that, sweetheart.” Lucas says. 

“You guys are just cowards. I’ll get you all the candy you want, didi.” Yang Yang smiles as Kunnie cheers. “Then you’re my favourite!” Kunnie hugs Yang Yang tight. The room erupted into another loud bicker. A loud throat clearing interrupted their second fight. “No one is feeding kunnie any candy.” Sicheng carries kunnie away from Yang Yang, the little accepting Sicheng’s hug immediately. “Don’t manipulate your geges like that, baobei, you know how weak they are.” Sicheng smiles and boops Kunnie’s nose. Kunnie scrunches his nose cutely and giggles, causing the four caretakers to coo at the scene. A loud snap was heard and everyone turned to the source. It turned out to be Kunhang who wanted to snap a quick picture of the domestic scene. Kunhang smiles cheekily. Sicheng laughs and places a hand on Kunnie’s forehead. It still felt a little warm. “Looks like you still have a slight fever, baobei, let’s get you a nice bowl of chicken broth soup.” Sicheng carries Kun to the kitchen where Ten was preparing soup for the members. 

Take-out was delivered to their dorm. It was a simple meal, with plain rice and side dishes. Kunnie ate his lunch messily, with bits of rice falling out of his spoon every time he ate. Ten, who sat beside kunnie, smiles endearingly at Kunnie before feeding Kunnie a spoonful of rice which kunnie accepts gratefully. Lucas gasps and does the same, kunnie accepting that spoonful of rice happily as well. Soon, every member except Ten and Sicheng joined in, each taking turns to feed Kunnie. Kunnie accepts each spoonful of rice despite not finishing the previous bite, his mouth soon stuffed with rice. Kunnie didn’t mind as long as he was being babied. “Alright, that’s enough, finish your food before feeding kunnie. Your rice is turning cold.” Sicheng says, pointing his spoon at the younger members with a mock annoyed expression. Ten cleans up the little’s mouth with a napkin and kisses his forehead. Kunnie smiles wider. 

The members sat in front of the TV, watching the ‘calabash brothers’ movie with Kunnie. The younger members were more focused on cuddling Kunnie than watching the movie whereas Ten and Sicheng kept an eye on the cuddle pile, making sure Kunnie doesn’t get hurt. The rest of the day passes by without a hitch and soon it was bedtime. Having slept in the afternoon, Kunnie refused to go to bed, instead insisting to play with his geges. The younger members had wanted to protest along with Kunnie but was quickly shut down with a glare from Sicheng. Kunnie whines as he gets carried to his room, shouting for his geges as the geges in question look on helplessly. 

Ten tucks kunnie in bed and kisses his forehead. Kunnie pouts. “Dun wanna sleep, mama”, kunnie whines with a begging tone. Sicheng stands behind Ten, not saying anything. Ten ruffles Kunnie’s hair. “How about this, dandan, if you sleep now and get better the next day, we can go get ice cream by the end of the week.” Kunnie perks up. “You promise, mama? Pinky promise?” Kunnie raises his pinky up and Ten hooks his pinky with Kun’s. “I promise, dandan.” Kunnie cheers and wishes both his mama and baba goodnight. Sicheng turns off the light in Kunnie’s room and exits with Ten. “You sure that’s a good idea?” Sicheng whispers quietly to Ten, making sure not to wake Kunnie up. Ten nods. “Trust me on this.”


	11. Little kunnie goes to the park (with Lucas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reader BabyKunUwU for suggesting today’s chapter and a thank you to the other readers requested new scenarios for this fic. I’ll do my best to answer each request so please continue supporting this fanfic.

“Sushi! Wake up! You promised you’ll play wif me!” 

Lucas groans and swats away the shrill voice that interrupted his peaceful sleep. “Five more minutes, sweetheart, sushi’s still in dreamland.” Lucas mumbled against his spit-stained pillow, feeling himself fall back into deep sleep. Kunnie whines and climbs onto Lucas’s bulky body, attempting to crush him with his weight and hopefully wake his caretaker up. His attempts proved to be futile when Lucas wrapped Kunnie up into a tight hug, snuggling him like a huge stuffie. 

“How ‘bout we play ‘who can fall asleep faster’ instead, sweetheart? I’ll start first.” Lucas managed to say, his voice slurred and nearly incomprehensible. He snuggled his face into Kunnie’s neck, falling back asleep. Kunnie pushes his face away, whining louder and Lucas frowns. “Sushi! I’m bored! I wanna play!” Kunnie starts to raise his volume, only to suddenly stop and the few minutes of dead silence lulled Lucas back to sleep. Lucas barely missed Kunnie’s soft “please?” in which he slowly opened one eye groggily. Ten and Sicheng had told the other caretakers to train Kunnie with his manners to avoid the little from becoming a spoiled child. “This means that you only respond to please and thank you’s.” Ten said, pointing an accusatory finger at the four younger caretakers. “Which also means you can’t give in to anything he says if he isn’t being polite about it.” Sicheng piped up from beside Ten, aiming a small deadly grin at the youngsters. They all responded with terrified nods, afraid to face the wrath of Sicheng. 

Lucas sat up in his bed and Kunnie cheers happily. “Goo’ mornin’ sushi! Can we please please please go to the park?” Kunnie asks as he gave Lucas his best pout. Lucas cooed and cupped Kunnie’s cheeks with his hands, showering him with compliments about how cute he looked. Kunnie giggles, soaking in the compliments. “Alright, lets go get dressed, sweetheart.” Lucas says, patting Kunnie on the head. He decides that a simple t-shirt and jeans would be sufficient for him whereas a white tee with a cartoon bear printed at the front paired with sweatpants would be enough to make Kunnie happy. Kunnie had originally wanted to go out in his bear onesie but it would only attract attention to themselves. This led to Lucas digging around his closet to find the bear print shirt which would not draw much attention from the public eye.

Kunnie sits on the high chair at the kitchen table, swinging his legs as he hums the ABCs to himself. Lucas is in the kitchen, raiding the fridge for ingredients to make a simple ham and cheese sandwich. The two had decided to have a picnic in the park, which was a nice change of pace from being trapped in the dorm all day. The sandwich making went by without a hitch and Lucas packed packets of Apple juice into the basket as well. He also managed to squeeze in some grapes and sliced pears, packed neatly into a small container, into the picnic basket. Stuffing a picnic blanket at the top of the basket, the preparations for their day out is set. 

Lucas locks the door of their dorm, one hand holding the picnic basket and the other in Kunnie’s. “Up! Up!” Kunnie squeals, raising both of his hands and making grabby hands at Lucas as he bounced lightly on the spot. Lucas smiles and carries him up, planting a small kiss on his forehead. This pretty much goes against everything Lucas had worked hard to avoid earlier, considering the fuss he went through in order to spare the little from looking suspicious, but decided it was worth it anyways. He’d choose getting judged by the general public carrying a little kunnie over not spilling his love over for the little any day. 

The trip to their located picnic area was leisurely, to say the least. It seems that Lady Luck was smiling upon them as there seem to be little to no people on the way. Kunnie, being the child that he was, pointed out every little thing that caught his interest. From flowers of different variations and hues to small birds and butterflies that flew past them, Kunnie always had to point them out. Lucas would slow down his pace to let kunnie giggle at the small hummingbirds that played catch with each other and the pretty purple hibiscus sitting beautifully in the sea of green leaves. He had bent down once to let kunnie pluck a vibrant yellow flower from a shrub, in which kunnie cheered and stuck the flower right on top of Lucas’s ear. “Sushi’s pretty!” Kunnie had said, mesmerised with his caretaker’s beauty. 

The two had finally made it to the picnic spot. It was a small hill filled with luscious green grass, scattered daisies and a tree with fiery red leaves situated at the top. Definitely instagram-picture worthy. Kunnie tries to wriggle out of Lucas’s grasps upon seeing the scenery and Lucas puts him down gently. The little runs to the top of the hill, squealing at the sheer beauty of the place. Lucas smiles as he makes his way up the hill to join his hyper sweetheart, calling for the little to be careful while running around. Lucas spreads the picnic mat on the flat ground under the tree, it’s huge branches and leaves providing cool shade for them to relax under. He beckons kunnie over, in which kunnie obliges, being the sweet angel that he is. Lucas takes the sandwiches out of the bag, which were cut to look like cute bear designs. Kunnie is very much impressed by the design, judging from the way he stared at his sandwich like it was the most valuable thing on earth.

“Eat up, sweetheart, or you’ll go hungry. Growing boys can’t play with an empty stomach now, can they?” Lucas teased, smiling wider when Kunnie giggles shyly and shakes his head. Kunnie takes a bite of the sandwich and his eyes sparkled. “Yummy!” Kunnie exclaims, mouth full of sandwich. Lucas takes a bite of his own sandwich. It wasn’t as tasty as Kunnie had made it out to be but if his sweetheart is happy, then so is he. As kunnie munched down on his third sandwich, Lucas took his phone out for a sneaky photo, capturing Kunnie taking a huge bite out of the sandwich. He sent the adorable photo to the group chat, proudly bragging about how much the little loved his homemade sandwiches. The chat immediately blew up with heart emojis, calling kunnie cute and dismissing Lucas’s brags by challenging him to a cook-off. Lucas reads through the messages fondly, chuckling to himself. He was glad that through meeting kunnie, the group was closer than ever before. Lucas stared at Kunnie with warmth in his eyes, thanking his lucky stars for blessing him with an angel on earth. Kun in his normal state was a perfectly reliable big brother that seem to solve all their problems whereas kunnie was someone that could make the other members momentarily forget their problems, to solely focus on their ray of sunshine. 

Lucas must’ve been staring into space for too long as kunnie had started waving his hands in front of Lucas’s eyes and calling his name over and over. Lucas smiles, pulling kunnie into a tight hug. The younger responded with a tighter hug of his own. The picnic went on for another hour as Lucas gave him a packet of Apple juice to drink. They took a quick picture and posted it to their social media in order to appease their fans. Lucas then took out the container of fruits, causing kunnie to scrunch his nose in disgust. Kunnie hates fruits, probably even more than Ten does, and that’s saying something. It’s not because of the texture or anything, no, it’s because children are wired to hate anything that is good for them. Vegetables and fruits were usually a huge no-no in a kid’s mind and kunnie unfortunately owns the same mindset. Kunnie had shut his mouth when Lucas picked up the sliced pear and attempted to feed kunnie, the little turning his head away to avoid getting fed. Lucas decided he needed a better method. He decided to manoeuvre the sliced pear around in the air, making aeroplane noises. “Here comes the aeroplane!” He says and proceeds to open his mouth wide, and kunnie follows. Lucas had succeeded in feeling kunnie a piece of pear. (Take that, Sicheng.) He cheered, ruffling Kunnie’s hair and told the little how much of a good boy he was for eating the pear. Kunnie smiles brightly, taking another pear to eat in order to please his caretaker and receive more compliments. Lucas cheers again, planting a small kiss on the top of his head. 

Noon finally arrived as the sun slowly sets, golden hour peeking into the horizon. Lucas had just finished cleaning up, placing the containers and blanket back into the picnic basket. Kunnie sat on the soft grass, his eyelids growing heavy as he starts nodding off. Lucas carries kunnie up, securing the drowsy boy in arms. Kunnie reacts immediately by wrapping his arms and legs around Lucas, clinging onto him like a koala as he rests his head on the caretaker’s shoulder. “Had fun today.. thank you sushi..”, a quiet voice whispered, slurring slightly from sleepiness. Lucas smiles to himself, feeling content with the events that happened today. “I had fun too, sweetheart.” He said to the already sleeping boy. Lucas hopes that many more days like this would come.


	12. Little Kunnie and his ice cream date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reader petitefleurie for requesting today’s chapter. A continuation of Ten’s promise to Kunnie.
> 
> Also, I’m planning to make a separate chat fic based on this fanfic. It won’t be much, just short chat logs of the members cooing about kunnie to each other (Kun will be in it, of course). What do you guys think?

“Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!” Kunnie cheered, jumping on the spot as the other members rushed in and out of their rooms, preparing for their day out. Kunnie had been whining for ice cream ever since Ten used it as a bribe to get Kunnie to sleep. Yangyang, who always will be a child at heart, joined in on the whining for ice cream. As the members were equally soft for the two, YangYang being their adorable bratty maknae and kunnie being their cute angel, they eventually caved. This brings us to the present time, the dorm in chaos as the members frantically got ready under the incessant shouting of Kunnie and YangYang who were already done preparing. 

“I scream, you scream, gimme gimme that ice cream.” YangYang shouted. Kunnie laughs and joins in, chanting the phrase over and over. Lucas, Kunhang and Dejun, the next three to finish getting ready, joined in with the chanting. The chants got louder as the two oldest caretakers descended down the stairs, both looking equally as annoyed. “It’s like we have five littles instead of one.” Ten says, rubbing his temple as he felt a headache forming. Lucas laughs and carries kunnie up, the little squealing and giggling. “We’ll take care of kunnie. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?” Lucas coos, pinching Kunnie’s cheeks lightly. The little nods excitedly and Lucas cheers. Sicheng rolls his eyes and chides Lucas to put Kunnie down, warning the group not to baby the little too much in public. 

The members’ faces visibly fell at that, feeling upset that they won’t be able to give kunnie all the hugs and kisses he deserves. Ten, upon seeing their faces, rolled his eyes. “You can still hug him. Just... not too much.” He explains, gesturing exaggeratedly with his hands. “You’re one to talk, ten ge. I bet you feel upset you can’t hug kunnie as much too.” Dejun fires back, eying the older member. “Upset?! I’m devastated, dejun! I’m just able to hold it in unlike you idiots.” Ten jabs a finger at Dejun, who gasps in offence. Before the two could continue bickering, loud knocking on the door interrupted them. They turned to look at the door and saw Sicheng knocking on the door while holding Kunnie’s hand, both looking equally annoyed. The other members were already outside, snickering to themselves. “Ice cream!” Kunnie whines and pouts cutely, pointing to the outside world. The two caretakers mumbled quick apologies, rushing out of the dorm as Sicheng locks the door.

The ice cream shop was located near the dorm, taking approximately a 15 minute walk to get there. It was extremely convenient and the place wasn’t exactly booming with business, allowing the idols to be less tense about being bombarded with fans. On the way to the shop, kunnie had not let go of Sicheng’s hand, instead opting to cling onto his caretaker’s arm while he chattered on excitedly about having the chance to eat with his caretakers. Sicheng only smiles and nods, listening intently to what kunnie has to say. The members stared at the two with affection in their eyes. It wasn’t often that they see Sicheng be so clingy with someone, and it didn’t help that said person clinging onto him had been Sicheng’s friend ever since debut. The two clearly have a strong bond together, often joking around and teasing each other comfortably. It was obvious to them that kunnie seems equally as comfortable to be with Sicheng as Kun was himself. Kunhang took a photo of the two discreetly, smiling to himself. Another photo added to the family album. 

The members finally reached the ice cream shop and kunnie looks like he was about to burst with excitement. Ten pushes the door open, a soft jingle of a bell rang through the quiet shop. One staff member greeted them, seemingly unaware of the group’s social status. Unless she did, then she was doing a pretty good job hiding it. The members took a seat at the large table, playing a quick game of rock, paper, scissors to determine who was going to pay for their ice cream. The loser ended up to be YangYang, who groaned in dismay as the elders cheered excitedly, talking over each other to get their ice cream orders to YangYang. Kunnie was still unsure about what flavour he wanted to have so he decided to follow yangyang over to the cash register, where the ice cream was displayed. He held YangYang’s hand, skipping over to the display case and stared at the multitude of ice cream flavours gracing his eyes. One particular flavour stuck out to him, the pastel pinks and blues mixing in a pool of white with what seem to be small pieces of candy stuck inside the ice cream. Kunnie looks at the tag labelling the ice cream and his eyes widened. It was a cotton candy flavoured ice cream.

By now, YangYang had already finished placing the others’ orders. He was waiting for Kunnie to finish choosing one, which he hopes will be soon since staring at the shy staff member taking his order couldn’t be any more agonising, he felt a tug on his sleeve. YangYang looks over and sees kunnie pointing at the ice cream flavour at the top left hand corner of the display case. He squints at the label. ‘Cotton candy’, the label states in huge bold letters. YangYang gulped, Sicheng would definitely say no to that. One bite of that ice cream would leave the little in hyperactivity, seeing the amounts of sugar the ice cream definitely contained. “A-are you sure you want that, didi? Any other flavours you wanna try?” YangYang stuttered, attempting to convince Kunnie to change his order for the sake of his survival. Kunnie frowns and shakes his head, loudly insisting that he wants the cotton candy ice cream. When YangYang still seem to hesitate, kunnie manages his best pout and adds a whiny “please?” to his demands. YangYang sighs, immediately giving up and places Kunnie’s orders along with the others. Kunnie cheers with delights and places a quick peck on YangYang’s cheek before running back to the other members.

YangYang came back with a tray of ice cream, handing out the different ice cream flavours to each individual member. Kunnie immediately reaches for his, mumbling and quick thanks to his gege and starts digging in. Before he could eat the first scoop, however, a hand grabs his wrist, stopping him for eating the sweet treat. “Baobei. What flavour is that? It looks awfully sweet?” Sicheng asks, smiling dangerously at kunnie. Kunnie answers Sicheng’s question with a bright smile, oblivious to the danger he put YangYang in. Knowing nothing could stop kunnie from eating the ice cream, Sicheng unwillingly lets go of Kunnie’s hand, letting the little enjoy the dessert. Sicheng glances up at YangYang, silently demanding an explanation to this situation. YangYang smiles sheepishly, speaking loud enough for only Sicheng to hear, “he did say please... plus, he looked like he was close to throwing a tantrum so really you should be thanking me for preventing that from happening.” YangYang gave his best smile, hoping his excuse would save him from trouble. Sicheng sighs, letting the situation go. The little really knows how to play his cards, Sicheng deduces, looking at kunnie inhale the ice cream as if it’s the last treat he’ll ever have. Sicheng could already feel the headache coming up as he thought about having to deal with a hyper kunnie later on in the day. Ten places his hand on Sicheng’s, smiling at him encouragingly. “You’ve got five other caretakers to help take care of dandan, I’ll make sure they all do their part so don’t worry about this right now. We’re here to relax and have fun, aren’t we?” Sicheng smiles back at Ten’s encouraging words, feeling himself relax. That’s right, they’re a family now.

The dorm door bursts open as a squealing kunnie runs into the living room, planting himself headfirst on the couch. YangYang runs in after him, jumping onto kunnie and traps him into a tight hug. The plan the caretakers formed on the way back home was to tire the little out with games and activities until he fell asleep. Of course, the caretakers in charge of tiring kunnie out is YangYang, dejun, Lucas and Kunhang, all claiming to be masters in this field. Ten and Sicheng tasked themselves to tuck the little in afterwards. Kunnie lasted for an hour and a half before feeling his eyelids droop. He was in the middle of a tag game with the caretakers and is currently hiding in the closet to avoid any of them from tagging him. The amount of games they had played took all the energy from kunnie, from tickle monster to race cars and now, a mix of hide-and-seek and tag caused kunnie to feel sleepy. The closet door swung open, revealing a smiling Lucas who tapped him on the shoulder, signalling that he was ‘it’. But instead of running to hide, Lucas carries kunnie up, the little immediate clinging onto Lucas. “Are you tired, sweetheart?” Lucas asks softly, rubbing Kunnie’s back soothingly. Kunnie shakes his head, telling Lucas that he still wanted to play but his loud yawn suggested otherwise. He sent out a quick text to the members, telling them that the game was over. Kunhang was the first to reply with a thumbs up emoji, volunteering to alert the two oldest caretakers that it was their turn to take care of kunnie.

Lucas opens the door to Kunnie’s room softly, trying hard not to make any noise in order to avoid waking up the sleeping little. The room was dark, save for the yellow nightlight by Kunnie’s bed and the neon green glow in the dark stickers pasted on his ceiling, decorating the bare white ceiling with stars and planets. Lucas gently plucked kunnie off his body and rested him snugly in his bed, tucking him in. Kunnie whines at the loss of contact in which Ten immediately jumps in, cuddling Kunnie happily. Lucas leaves the room shortly after, leaving Ten and Sicheng to spend some time with the sleeping kunnie. Sicheng smiles adoringly at the two, sitting by Kunnie’s bedside, watching Kunnie’s peaceful sleep. It felt great to see his best friend look so refreshed after such a long time, with constant worry and stress plaguing the eldest. Sicheng was glad that Kun’s coping mechanism came in the form of an adorable little that everybody loves and Sicheng couldn’t have asked for anything better. A soft “pssst” interrupted his thoughts as he saw Ten signalling him to join them in bed. “I know you’re tired after such a long day, let’s reward ourselves with a nice cuddle with our favourite angel, yeah?” Ten whispers, patting on the empty space behind kunnie. Sicheng fakes a scoff but joins the two in bed, the two oldest caretakers sandwiching their lovable angel with hugs. Maybe the two fell asleep afterwards. And maybe Kunhang did sneak inside Kunnie’s room with the other three caretakers for a quick picture of the domestic scene displayed in front of them. Maybe Kun woke up to his two friends squishing him in a tight hug and let it happen. Who knows?


	13. Kunnie meets Ilie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reader yourboydonny for suggesting this fic! I hope you enjoyed it!

With promotions for WayV coming to an end, the WayV members were left to their own devices for the time being. Ten and Lucas, however, were whisked away to join SuperM’s promotions. They still do reside in the same dorm as WayV, but they would not be present for most of the day and would only be back at the dead of night. This caused the two caretakers to whine, hugging Kun the day before promotions. Kun promised to keep the duo informed of whatever shenanigans happen if Kun happened to fall into little space. This satisfied the two caretakers enough as they let Kun out of their tight hold, running to the van outside their dorm where the manager had been waiting.

Sure enough, Kun did fall into little space. The little was busy playing with Dejun, Kunhang and YangYang. Sicheng was out buying breakfast for the five members, leaving Dejun in charge of looking after them. Dejun watched on endearingly as YangYang crashed the small toy car into the ground, mocking a loud explosion sound. Kunnie giggles at the dramatics before redirecting his attention to Kunhang who finally managed to get the mechanical aeroplane to start working. With a click of a button, the plane started soaring high, causing YangYang and Kunnie to let out collective gasps in wonder.

The phone rang, interrupting the soft domestic scene. Dejun walked towards the source of sound and found Kun’s phone ringing loudly. The caller ID was displayed in large fonts across the screen. ‘Johnny’. Dejun answered the phone quickly. “Hey Kun, sorry to disrupt your off day but Taeil hyung is acting weird.” In the background, a muffled crying was heard, followed by anxious shushing from the other members present. The cogs in Dejun’s head starts turning as he finally assessed the situation. “Sorry Johnny hyung, Kun ge is a little busy right now. Why don’t you bring Taeil hyung over so Kun ge will be able to help?” Dejun suggested. The little and his two caretakers stopped their playing at the mention of Taeil’s arrival, uncertainty evident on their faces. Johnny thanks Dejun hurriedly, informing him that they will arrive soon before ending the phone call with a click.

Dejun immediately notifies Sicheng of the situation and the older replies almost instantly. Sicheng suggested buying some toys for Taeil and Dejun agrees. Reverting his attention back to the little, who was staring at him with curiosity, Dejun gave his best smile. “Angel, what do you think about having a new playmate?” Dejun asks, holding Kunnie’s little hands in his. “Playmate?” The three says in unison. “Mhm. There is a very high change that Taeil hyung could be a little too. The 127 hyungs are arriving soon.”

“But what about baba?” Kunnie asks.

“Baba will arrive later on, he’s buying some toys for Taeil.” Dejun answers, playing with Kunnie’s hands.

“So.. we have to take care of them now?” YangYang interrupts, still confused. Kunhang nods behind him, sharing the same sentiment. Dejun shrugs. “Maybe the 127 hyungs will be their caretakers. We’ll just have to teach them how.” Their conversation was interrupted with rapid knocking, a faint crying could be heard outside. Kunhang bounded quickly time the door, opening the door and ushering the hyungs in. Kunnie sat there, eyes wide and clutching the toy cars to his hand. YangYang sat beside him, comforting kunnie by holding his hand. “Kun ge! Do you know what’s wrong with Taeil ge? He can’t stop crying and we don’t know what to do!” Taeyong frantically asked, worry creasing his brows. Kunnie opens his mouth to speak but nothing came out, he was too nervous. YangYang wraps an arm around kunnie, pulling him into a side hug. “Taeil ge is a little just like kunnie!” He declares, pointing at Taeil dramatically. “A... a little what..?” Doyoung asked, staring at his friend who was unusually quiet. “Just a little.” Kunhang replies. The 127 hyungs stares at him with pure confusion and Kunhang elaborates on Kunnie’s situation. 

“So... you’re saying Taeil ge is in little space?” Donghyuck asks, staring as his hyung whose crying was reduced to soft sobbing. “Yep. Most likely due to stress.” Dejun says, carrying his slightly shorter hyung into a hug. The newly discovered little immediately clings onto Dejun and Kunnie frowns slightly. YangYang notices and tugs his hand, distracting Kunnie with the toy car. “Well, what’re we supposed to do to help?” Mark piped up. “Take care of him like you would take care of a child.” Dejun replies nonchalantly. He sets Taeil down next to Kunnie who looks at him suspiciously. Kunhang squats down in front of Taeil, the little staring up at him. He smiles and Taeil smiles back. Kunnie frowns more and YangYang tugs his hands once again. “Ilie?” Kunhang tried the nickname. Ilie responds and stares at Kunhang with wide eyes. Kunhang does an imaginary fist pump. “How old are you, Ilie?” He asks and Ilie hesitantly raises five fingers. YangYang gasps, whispering to Kunnie, “he’s younger than you, didi.” Kunnie says nothing, staring at the new little as if he’s analysing him.

“Hold on.. did you just call Kun ‘didi’” yuta asks, surprised that kunnie hadn’t chided him about respecting the older members. “Yeah, Kunnie’s only seven. Aren’t you, angel?” Dejun cooed at Kunnie who giggles at the nickname. The three caretakers ‘aww’ed at that. The 127 hyungs stared in disbelief, slowly trying to take in the situation. YangYang smiles at them, admitting that it took him a while to finally warm up to the little. “But once you do, you’re not gonna regret it!” YangYang hugs Kunnie tighter. They nodded at that, taking note of what YangYang says. The door knob opens and Kunnie immediately brightened. “Baba!” Kunnie runs to Sicheng, tackling him into a tight hug. “Baobei! I missed you!” Sicheng hugs back, his arms carrying bags of toys and food. “Woah, Sicheng’s being touchy.” Jaehyun chuckled, nudging Yuta who rolls his eyes. Sicheng pulls out a stuffed llama and hands it to Ilie, the little immediately hugging the toy. The 127 members resisted the urge to coo at the little who was playing with the toy llama without a care in the world. Sicheng pats Kunnie’s head, suggesting to bring mr snuggles out to meet his new friend. 

Kunnie smiles brightly and nods, running up the stairs to grab his bestest friend while ignoring his caretakers’ shouts to be careful. “Why does he call you ‘baba’?” Taeyong asks, not understanding the definition of the word. Sicheng explains and the member’s reactions ranged from audible awws to mock gagging. Sicheng glares at Donghyuck to gagged the loudest and the younger instantly hides behind Johnny. Kunnie carefully descended down the stairs, mr snuggles in tow as he made his way towards the group. Plopping down next to Ilie, Kunnie introduces mr snuggles with his signature gruff voice. Ilie giggles at the funny voice mr lion possessed and tries to answer with his toy llama, talking in a higher pitch. The two immediately got along and Kunnie pulled Ilie along to his play area, allowing him to play cars with him. Sicheng gifts the two a new train set, which the two immediately cheer with happiness. 

The scene was incredibly endearing and Kunhang can’t help but to remember this moment with a photo. Kunnie noticed they phone camera pointed at him and posed, nudging Ilie who followed his lead. Kunhang smiles and takes multiple photos, sending some to the group chat that they have formed to update Ten and Lucas about anything Kun did. The chat immediately blew up with messages from the two, all caps and exclamation points. YangYang, Dejun and Sicheng also received the rapid notifications, checking their phones and muting the chat. YangYang gave a quick recap before silencing his phone. Sicheng brought the caretakers and 127 members to the kitchen, YangYang staying back with the littles after being told to keep an eye on them. As sicheng prepared quick snacks for the members, he instructed the other two caretakers to run the members through how to take care of a little. The members listened attentively, Taeyong taking out his phone to jot each tip down.

The kids played till evening, when the sun had just started to set. Colouring books and toys were spread across the room, ignored by the two littles wrapped up in animal onesies, Disney’s The Little Mermaid entrancing the boys as they hummed along to each musical number. Johnny taps Ilie’s head lightly, gaining the attention of the little. “It’s time to go home, baby.” The nickname felt weird on his tongue but decided he would get used to it if used enough. Ilie nods his head, grabbing Kunnie’s hand and standing up. Kunnie follows suit, not knowing what the other little intended. Doyoung chuckled, ruffling Ilie’s hair. “Kunnie stays at this dorm, Ilie, and we have to go back to ours.” Ilie visibly deflates at that, staring down at his feet miserably. Ilie mumbles something along the lines of wanting to stay with the caretakers and YangYang interjects, “but we’re not your caretakers.” YangYang was met with cold stares from the members and quickly covered his mouth, looking apologetic. The words stung Ilie’s heart as he bit down on his lip, trying not to cry. Before a soft sniffle to escape his lips, yuta picks up the little, pulling him into a hug. “They’re not your caretakers, but we can be yours. We don’t have experience yet but we would like to try, for you.” Yuta smiles comfortingly at Ilie, who blushes and turns his head away from yuta. “Yeah, it’s been a while since I got to baby anyone.” Donghyuck says, smiling his sunshine smile. Soon, everyone joined in on comforting Ilie, causing the little to giggle.

As the caretakers stood next to Kunnie, they could see the moment the members started to be enraptured by Ilie’s cute charms. They would soon fall head over heels for their little, just like WayV did for Kunnie. After they said their goodbyes, kunnie immediately collapsed into Sicheng’s arms, fatigue finally getting to him. Sicheng carried him up, ready to tuck him into bed. Before Sicheng could take a step up the stairs, however, Kunnie whines for the other three members to join him for a sleepy-time cuddle in which the members happily obeyed. With Kunnie sandwiched between his gege and Sicheng, Kunhang opted to lay next to his favourite maknae. Taking out his handphone, he took a quick selfie of the four of them in bed before sending it to the group chat. The group chat was immediately flooded with Ten and Lucas’s jealous whining once again. Sicheng allowed Kunnie to say a quick “good night” and “I love you” to the two caretakers away from home as he knew Kunnie wouldn’t be awake to see them. Moments passed and the group finally fell asleep, tired from the events that happened. They had not noticed two tired bodies joining them in bed until the next morning, arms and legs tangled together.


	14. Kunnie wants attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reader cowritten for today’s request! Please don’t be afraid to request for stories :))

Kunnie was upset. They had just finished their performance at Inkigayo and the whole place was a mess. Staff and members were running around the place, frantically getting everything ready. Kun had been the first one to finish and with a headache to boot. He sat down at the makeup table, feeling himself slip. Before he could catch himself, Kunnie took over. He looked around at the chaotic environment in confusion. Usually, the members would swarm around him the moment Kunnie arrives but today seems to be not one of those days. Kunnie frowns. Of course, this problem would’ve been solved if Kunnie were to go up to any member and talk, he’s not exactly the most subtle. Then again, Kunnie is a stubborn little, he wanted to have attention without asking for it. If he’s not going to get it, then so be it.

With a huff, he stood up and exited the room without a word. No one reacted, which made kunnie even angrier. He stomped around the place, exploring the unfamiliar environment. He had no idea where he was going but he knows he’d rather get lost than return to the room. Kunnie was already in too deep. After a few minutes of rounding corners and long hallways, Kunnie wonders if any of his caretakers has noticed he was gone for a while. The possibility that they hadn’t frustrated Kunnie. What was so important about today that they had to ignore him? His thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into someone. Kunnie mumbled a quick apology, looking up to put a name to the body he bumped into. “Johnny hyung?” Kunnie gasps, relieved to see a familiar face. “Kun! Nice to see you! What’re you doing here? If I recall, the WayV room is quite far from here.” Johnny says Kunnie shyly looks down at the ground. Johnny looks as Kunnie plays with his fingers, avoiding any sort of eye contact, almost looking like a sad puppy. 

That’s weird, Kun seems to be shyer than he usually was. It was a familiar sort of shy though, he swears he’s seen it before somewhere. “Uhm.. kunnie?” Johnny whispers precariously, afraid it would insult the younger. To his relief, the little replied with wide eyes. “how’d you know it was me?” Kunnie answered with an equally soft tone. Johnny shrugs, “lucky guess.” Kunnie nods and a beat of silence passes by. “What are you doing here? Are you lost?” Johnny asks and Kunnie shakes his head frantically, afraid that the older would bring him back to the wayv room. “Don’t wanna go back” he pouts. “Right.. why don’t we go to the 127 room instead? How about that, kiddo?” Johnny suggests. Kunnie immediately brightens up, holding Johnny’s hand tight. The older chuckles and ruffles Kunnie’s hair, the little embracing the touch. “Alright, let’s go.” The two made their way over to the 127 room. 

“Taeyongie!” Johnny shouts as he entered the busy room. It was break time for the members, all the staff had either left for lunch or went out for a breather. Taeyong looked up from the snack table. “Kunnie fell into little space and doesn’t want to go back to the wayv room.” Johnny explains. Taeyong gasps and beckons the little over. Kunnie runs to taeyong, collapsing into his arms. Taeyong rubs his back, cooing at the little. “What’s wrong, little one?” He asks, his tone light and sweet, almost like a mother’s. Kunnie tightens his hug, spilling out his situation as he holds back his tears. He didn’t realise Johnny had joined them until he felt a large figure wrap around him. The hug lasted for a few minutes before Taeyong’s voice cuts through the silence. “Do you have anything going on afterwards?” He asks. Kunnie shrugs and takes out his phone. Kun always noted down his daily schedules so Kunnie could follow it in case he slips. Taeyong looks through his schedule, finding out that he in fact will be having a quick interview with Jaehyun as the MC in 30 minutes. Just then, Kun’s phone started ringing, ‘dong laoban’, Kun’s nickname for sicheng was displayed on the caller ID. Taeyong answers the phone and a frantic voice immediately asks about his whereabouts. 

After informing Sicheng of the situation, the younger thanks Taeyong for taking care of Kunnie. “I’ll be there in 5 minutes, hyung. Thanks for taking care of kunnie for me.” Sicheng says, audio muffled as there seemed to be many people talking over each other in the background. The call ends and Taeyong returns the phone to Kunnie. “Your baba will be here soon, little one.” Taeyong says and Kunnie froze in fear. Johnny chuckles and pulls Kunnie into a hug. “They’re not angry, kid, I can promise you on that.” Johnny reasons with Kunnie, the little calming down a little at his words. The door opens after a few moments, Sicheng running in and scooping Kunnie into his arms, whispering soft apologies to the little. The other caretakers barged into the room and followed suit, all apologising for failing to notice Kunnie. Kunnie tears up at the overwhelming affection, apologising for “being naughty and and swear I’ll never be angy again!”. After the vividly emotional scene had subsided, Sicheng thanks Johnny and Taeyong for helping them. “Taeil is very lucky to have caretakers like the both of you.” Ten pipes in and the other caretakers nod in agreement. Taeyong smiles bashfully, commenting that Kunnie is equally lucky to have such a caring group of caretakers. Upon hearing that, Kunnie giggles and nods, causing a second round of commotions. “We’ll have to go now, I think Jaehyun hyung might be waiting for us.” Lucas says, holding Kunnie’s hand as he and the others made their way out. Taeyong and Johnny waves the group goodbye, yelling for them to be careful with Kunnie. The caretakers respond with loud shouts of affirmation.

The interview goes by without a hitch. Sicheng had taken initiative to do most of the talking, leaving Lucas to watch over Kunnie. The little mostly nodded and smiled as he tried to avoid getting any attention. Jaehyun seemed to have noticed tho, after spotting Lucas intertwining his hand’s with Kunnie’s. His suspicions were proven when Kunnie lets out his signature giggle, albeit quieter. The glint in Jaehyun’s eyes told the caretakers that Jaehyun was aware of the situation, causing them to relax almost immediately. The rest of the interview goes by in a blink of an eye. The NCT 127 members had invited them over to their dorms to have a play date between Kunnie and Ilie. Squeals echoed around the dorm as the two caretakers giggles at YangYang’s care crashing antics. The younger caretakers, Dejun, YangYang, Kunhang and Lucas has taken it as their responsibility to play with the littles. They had dragged Mark and Donghyuck into babysitting with them, the two immediately warming up to the littles. The older members stood by, watching them from a distance in case anything bad were to happen as they exchanged tips and tricks as to how to control their littles. The day had passed eventfully and Kunnie was happy with the outcome of the day, if his bright smile had anything to say about it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chenle was bored. There wasn’t really much for him to do in an empty house and he’s already plowed through the tall piles of video games in his room. He had considered inviting the dreamies over but thought otherwise when he realised the amount of cleaning up he had to do if he did. Jisung was busy today too, which immediately scratches him off Chenle’s mental list. Chenle sighs, resting his head lazily against his arm as he sat at the living room. The TV was playing some romcom which Chenle couldn’t care less about, adding on to the staticky noise filling Chenle’s head. He could really go for some company right about now. 

His phone pinged a message from none other than his favourite ge, who decided to check up on Chenle and his well-being. Chenle snatched his phone off the table, replying to Kun in a matter of seconds. He whined about being lonely, beckoning Kun to come over and spend time with him. Kun answers with an “okay” emoji and proceeds to ask Chenle if he had lunch. Chenle says no and Kun sends a sticker of Ten, the caption writes, “ah, you really annoy me”. Chenle snickers as Kun tells Chenle he’ll be there within twenty minutes, with groceries in tow. Chenle sends a thumbs up emoji and stands up, opting to tidy up the house before Kun arrives. 

The doorbell rings and Chenle dashes to it, opening the door and giving Kun a hug. The older hugs back, giggling at Chenle. They sit at the kitchen, catching up with each other as Kun prepared a simple meal for Chenle and himself. White rice with side dishes paired with it, the two start digging in. It has been a while since they had spent time together and Chenle was determined to make the most out of it. He begged Kun to stay over for a while longer, in which the older reluctantly agreed. After the hearty meal, Kun took the initiative to clean the plates, telling Chenle that he’ll join him in his room soon. The younger nodded enthusiastically, racing himself to his room. Kun sighs, smiling softly at Chenle’s eagerness to be in his company. 

Kun makes his way to Chenle’s room. He knocks on the door and a muffled “come in” replies back. Kun peeks his head in to see a Chenle practically vibrating with excitement has he held on to his Nintendo Switch. However, Kun’s attention wasn’t directed to the switch, no, it was directed at the large bear stuffie sat at the foot of Chenle’s bed. The bear was easily the same size as Kun, and the fur seemed fluffy and soft too. Cuddling it must feel like laying on a soft cloud. Kun felt himself slip into little space. He had not been able to fall into little space for the past two weeks and the stress had started to take a toll on him. Chenle seemed to notice the dazed expression Kun had and waved his hand in front of him, trying to get his ge’s attention. Kun blinks, his eyes darting back to Chenle. “Kun ge? You okay there?” Chenle asks, slightly concerned. Kun doesn’t reply, instead, he points at the large toy resting behind him. 

Chenle turns around, glancing at the bear before turning back to Kun. “The bear? I got it from a fan during a fanmeeting. It’s really soft.” Chenle says, observing Kun’s expressions. The older stares at the bear, a longing look in his eyes. “can.. can I hug it?” Kun whispers in a shy voice. Chenle nods hesitantly, unsure of what was happening to his Kun ge. Kun smiles happily, taking a mad dash over to where the bear was and tackling it down into a hug. Chenle reaches for his phone and dials for the next most trustworthy ge he can think of, Sicheng ge. The line clicks and a tired voice answers, “... hello?”. Chenle cups the speaker with his hand and whispers into the microphone. “Sicheng ge! I think there’s something wrong with Kun ge!” The worried tone in Chenle’s voice was enough to wake Sicheng up, judging by the sudden loud shifting from his end.

“What?! Is he okay?!” Sicheng asks, his voice an octave higher. Chenle takes a peek at the strange Kun still cuddling his bear, looking like he’s in eternal bliss. “Yeah, he’s fine, he’s just acting... weird.” Chenle says. Sicheng goes quiet and Chenle wonders if he’s going crazy. A muffled voice joins Sicheng and Chenle listens in, attempting to catch who the mysterious voice is. Suddenly the voice becomes much clearer, and Chenle registers that there is not one mysterious voice but many who joined the call. “Chenle, the wayv members are here with me right now.” Sicheng informs him and Chenle nods, although none of them could see him right now. “Seriously, Lele? You called Sicheng and not me? That hurts.” A voice piped up. With such a high pitched voice, it can only be Ten. Chenle gives a mischievous giggle, “sorry ten ge, I needed someone responsible.” He replies. “Why you little-“ 

“Alright” sicheng interrupts, “Chenle, can you tell us what happened up till now?” Chenle takes a second to collect himself before reciting the scene that took place to the group. Multiple gasps rang out and Chenle gulped nervously. He was worried that the outcome would be more serious than he thought it to be. “Chenle, what’s happening to Kun right now is called little space.” 

“Little space?”

“Yes, little space.”

“What’s little space?”

“Little space is where you get into the head space of a child, entering a child like care free space away from the adult world. Its a way of coping from some sought of stress they may be experiencing.” 

“Oh... Kun ge is in little space then?”

“Yep, and he’s not the only little that you know. Someone else in NCT is also a little, but it’s not my place to reveal who.” 

“aw.. okay, then what am I supposed to do now?”

“Take care of Kunnie for the time being, we’re all outside for lunch right now, we’ll be arriving at your house in an hour.”

“Kunnie? And how am I supposed to take care of Kun ge?”

“Kunnie is what little Kun goes by. Just make sure Kun doesn’t hurt himself while playing. He loves cuddles and talking too so make sure you do that. If you have anything a child might like, it’ll be enough to entertain him.” 

Chenle keeps quiet, processing all the information in his head. “Okay.. it’s just like babysitting.. I can do this.” Chenle whispers to himself. He thanks Sicheng and hangs up the phone. Kunnie was still snuggling the bear and had not noticed Chenle sitting beside him. He squeaks when a hand touches his shoulder, only relaxing slightly when he realised it was Chenle. “Hey kunnie, is the bear soft?” Chenle asks, mentally cringing at himself. What kind of question was that? Kunnie looks up at Chenle, nodding his head happily. A beat of silence passes by and Chenle clears his throat, garnering the attention of the little yet again. “How old are you, kunnie?” Kunnie raises seven fingers proudly, “seven! Kunnie’s a big boy!” The little smiles brightly, causing Chenle to mentally coo at him. 

“You sure are, kunnie” Chenle chuckles, ruffling Kunnie’s hair. The little responds with a giggle, leaning into the touch. Cute. Chenle pulls Kunnie into a hug, feeling the little melt into the embrace. “Let’s play some games, kunnie! Look at this, it’s called a Nintendo Switch!” Chenle exclaims, backing away from the hug to grab the switch lying beside him. He turns on the switch and the MarioKart screen flashes on. The little’s eyes immediately widens, having seen his yangyang gege play it with junnie and his baba on multiple occasions. They usually wouldn’t allow him to join in, mostly because baba would give them a glare if Kunnie asked to play with them. Chenle plays a round for demonstration, telling Kunnie which buttons to press and the rules of the game, in which Kunnie listens attentively. 

Handing over his switch, Chenle kept an eye on kunnie who was currently struggling to avoid the obstacles. Chenle shouts instructions to Kunnie and the little tries to follow, mostly to no avail. Finally the round ends, with Kunnie being in last place. He pouts, staring at the screen, Chenle’s username at the bottom of the ranking mocked him and his inexperience to the game. Kunnie looks up at Chenle, pouting even more. Chenle playfully rolls his eyes, allowing Kunnie to play as much as he wants. Who could say no to that pout anyways. The more rounds Kunnie played, the more he got used to the game mechanics. Finally, he was able to secure himself in fourth place. It wasn’t much, but it was a great improvement as compared to the first time. 

Kunnie cheers loudly as his kart races through the finish line, his gaze immediately falls onto Chenle, wanting his praise. Chenle cheers with him, telling him he did well. “Fourth place isn’t much but good on you, I guess” Chenle teased, feigning a look of nonchalance. Kunnie may be a little, but he still is Kun, and Kun is incredibly fun to tease. Kunnie scoffs, “you’re just jealous that I can do better than you.” He says, sticking out his tongue at Chenle, in which the older mirrors his actions. “We’ll see about that.” Chenle smiles, setting the game into multiplayer mode. Although Chenle was already experienced in the game, he allows Kunnie to win in order to boost his ego (and not because kunnie looked cute when he smiles, no, definitely not that). 

Kunnie had also taken to call Chenle his gege. He confessed that while his other caregivers are also called gege, YangYang and Chenle were the only ones that treated him as an actual brother. The others were more careful and doting around him, which Kunnie doesn’t mind. However, the two acted less like Kunnie was a precious treasure and more like close-knitted siblings. They weren’t afraid to tease him and be brutally honest in their opinions. Kunnie was glad to have that balance. The doorbell rang just as the duo finished their round. Chenle stood up and answered the door, greeting the WayV members as they made their way into the house. “Baba! Mama!” Kunnie squeals as he tackles his two caregivers into a hug. “Baobei! How’re you feeling?” Sicheng asked. “M’ good, gege let me play mariokart!” Kunnie giggles. “MarioKart? Didn’t baba say not to play that game, kunkun?” Ten tilts in head in confusion, playing with Kunnie’s hair as he recounts the number of times Sicheng told the younger caregivers off for even considering letting Kunnie play the games.

“It’s only because they curse a lot, ten.” Sicheng says, eyeing the members behind him. “Hold on, did kunnie just call Chenle ‘gege’? Didi, did you call him that?” Yangyang interrupts, staring at Chenle with wide eyes. “Yep.” Chenle says, popping the ‘p’ syllable, “he did, kunnie says that I act like a big brother to him too.” He finishes, giving a small smirk at YangYang’s direction. Yangyang fumes, crossing his arms as he plucks the little from Ten’s embrace and wraps his arm around Kunnie. “Jokes on you, Lele, I spend time with didi more than you do. So clearly, I’m the favourite gege.” Yangyang retorts, staring Chenle down despite the younger being taller than he is. The two stared back at Kunnie, looking for a definite answer to their bickering, only to be faced with a shrugging Kunnie who was clearly enjoying being fought over. It seems that the mystery of who Kunnie’s favourite big brother was will not be solved for now. 

Lucas clears his throat, catching the attention of everyone in the house. “Shouldn’t we head back to the dorm now? Kunnie looks pretty tired.” He says, pointing at the little. True to his words, the little looked like he was going to topple over if not for the support of YangYang’s grip. Upon hearing that, kunnie whines, telling his caregivers that he’s not tired. “Come on, little one, we can have a cuddle session once we get back home, how does that sound?” Dejun says, coaxing the little to follow him and Kunhang to the car, both caregivers grabbing his hands each. Kunnie nods, smiling at the thought of a cuddle pile. “Bye gege!” Kunnie shouts with what’s left of his energy as the door shuts, and before Chenle could reply. 

“Would I be able to see him again?” Chenle pouts, giving his cutest sad-eyes. Ten rolls his eyes but smiled nonetheless. “Yeah, you and the dreamies can visit us if you’d like. Hyuckie already knows about it so he can help explain the situation if you want.” Chenle gasps, “he knows? And he didn’t bother to tell me? I’m offended! Wait, does that mean he knows who the mystery little is? Ten ge! Answer me!” Chenle shouts as Ten ignores him, shooing the members out of the house. “I dunno, you’ll see.” Is all ten said as he waves goodbye to the younger.

Chenle sighs as he sits in the now quiet and empty house. He already misses Kunnie and it’s barely been five minutes. Pulling out his phone, he plans to inform the dreamies about kunnie and hopefully score a visit to the wayv dorm soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what kind of scenarios do you want to see little Kunnie and his caretakers in down at the comments or dm me on Twitter @KunKl0ud (follow me while you’re at it, ifb)


End file.
